Order Up
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Edd's father decides its best for him to learn responsibility through a job at a cafe. If only his father knew how bad it really was. To make matters worse, his middle school bully decided to become a regular customer.
1. Order Served Cold

**A/N: Hey everyone, new story! I hope you guys all like it. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have some time. Love yew all!**

_Order Served Cold_

Edd swallowed hard, his father could have given him any job to learn responsibility. A job in the science field is something he would really enjoy; this however, was something he wouldn't. Why on earth did his father make him work at a café? He watched silently as people tore into their foods, he grimaced at the mess they were making.

Walking towards one table, he pulled out his notepad and pencil. Giving a smile, he prepared to write. "Have you decided what you wish to eat yet?"

A man smiled at him while a woman next to him tried to quiet their crying daughter. "Not just yet, just a few more minutes." That was the third time he said that.

Edd held in the frustrated sigh that wanted to escape and nodded with a friendly smile. "Take all the time you need." Turning around, he headed back to the counter when he heard the sound of a bell. Another order was finished. Rushing over to the hot plates, he picked them up and carried them over to yet another full table.

Never once had he complained about anything but this job was really beginning to push it. Shouldn't there be other workers helping him out? Why hadn't the manager said anything to anyone? He wasn't the one to snitch; he couldn't afford being hated by anyone here. His father would be so disappointed in him if he already quit or got fired.

"Enjoy." He smiled and turned, heading back to his usual spot. He then heard another bell yet this time it wasn't for food. Glancing over at the entrance, he noticed a group of kids walk in. He knew these kids, they went to his school. They were football players and cheerleaders from the schools team. Not being too close, he didn't dare give a hello. Looking around, he hoped to see a waitress back from wherever but sighed to see none.

Gather up the courage he had, he walked over with a forced smile. "Welcome!" He handed each a menu, his eyes wandering over each to see if he knew any personally. His eyes stopped on a pair of emerald ones. "Greeting Kevin," He said with a smile.

One of the girls looked at Kevin strangely, "You know this loser?" She asked in loud whisper.

Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Never met him." He sent a glare towards Edd's way; it was intense enough to shut Double D up.

Edd grabbed his pencil with a shaky hand, "A-Anyway, what can I get you all?" He asked, still feeling Kevin's eyes on him. Biting lightly on his lip, he scribbled down each order. "I'll be back in a few minute, thank you for your patience." He said before heading over to the cook.

The man behind the stove looked down at the order. Grabbing it, he clipped it on his line. "Stay away from those damn kids." He grumbled, "They're always making trouble for others." He growled lowly as he began frying up a burger.

Edd smiled and waited patiently, "It'll be okay, what's the worst they can do?" He asked, glancing over at the table. They didn't seem too bad; they weren't being overly obnoxious or bothering tables around them. "I'm sure you misjudged them."

The cook just shook his head and rung up the first plate, placing it under the heat lamp. "Go check on the table with the screamin' kid." He paused before placing a small cup of ice cream out. "Tell 'em it's on me."

Edd smiled and took the ice cream, "You know… You look quite scary and threatening but I think you're just one big softy." Turning around, he listened to the cook give off a small chuckle before heading over to the table. His smile grew when the little girl clapped for the ice cream. The parents looked rather relieved and ordered food for them. By the time Edd came back, all of the food was done for Kevin's table.

"Remember what I said kid." The cook reminded, waving his spatula in the air.

Edd chuckled and balanced all of the plates and glasses on a tray. If one good thing came from this job, it was him learning how to balance well. Walking over to the table, he made sure to muster up the best smile he could.

He should have seen it, anyone would have. If he hadn't been so worried about making an impression, he would have for sure seen the one football play on the edge of the booth stick his foot out. It wasn't until he was falling that he realized how stupid he was. Crying out, his eyes widened when food and liquids covered him.

Then came the laughter. His face quickly grew hot as he looked down at the shattered glass that surrounded him; the hot food burned his skin. Tears stung at his eyes, his lips quivered. _Don't cry… Don't give in to their entertainment…_

"Get out! We don't need your idiotic acts ruining the peace in this family restaurant." A deep voice huffed.

Edd looked up to see the cook out of the kitchen and looking rather angry.

The one that tripped him stood up, glaring at the man. "Restaurant? More like a dump geezer." He grabbed a girl by her arm and frowned. "Let's go, funs over." He then tugged her out, calling over Kevin and a blond which Edd soon remembered to be Nazz.

Edd stared down at the ground; he felt eyes everywhere staring at him. He felt ashamed. Hearing the bell ring, he knew they were all gone. "Sorry…" He apologized softly before the tears fell. He didn't care if they all saw, his eyes closed tight. "I'm sorry…" Standing up, he swore he never ran as fast as he did out of that restaurant and to his house.

His father could have given him any job to learn responsibility. A job in the science field is something he would really enjoy; this however, was something he wouldn't. Why on earth did his father make him work at a café? Sobs escaped his lips as he hugged his knees, the silence in his house only making his cries louder. If only there was someone out there to tell him everything was going to be okay. If only.

**A/N: Poor Edd…. What did you guys think? Tell me in a review, hopefully you all enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for checking this out.**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Wow you guys, this really hit off. Thank you for reviewing and I apologize to the one I already pmed about. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and as always, thanks for reading.**

_Surprise_

Edd looked up at the café with a frown, you would have thought he would have quit already. Shaking his head, he headed inside. Smiling at the cook, he walked inside the kitchen to grab his apron. "My apologizes for yesterday. I shouldn't have made a scene like that in front of all those people." Grabbing his pad and pencil, he headed out. Looking around, he noticed two waitresses gossiping and looking at their nails while the rest of the café was pretty empty.

Deciding it was best not to interrupt them and their talking, he walked over to one wall covered with pictures of employees and happy customers. Quotes were painted on the wall; he read them each with a smile.

The sound of a bell made him glance back, his body stiffened when he noticed red hair and green eyes. He sighed in relief when seeing Kevin was alone this time. Getting ready to move, he was surprised when one of his female employees jumped at the ginger and got him seated. For the first time, he noticed someone else attending a customer. He was rather glad though, he didn't think he could look Kevin in the eye. No, not after yesterday's incident.

Looking back at the wall, his fingers lightly ran along one of the rather ancient looking frames. This picture belonged to the owner of said café. Turning around, he headed back over to the cook. "Business is slow, I wonder why…" He dragged on, trying to start conversation with the other.

The cook shrugged, "The weekdays usually are." He said as he glanced at the clock. "Just a few hours and my shifts over." He mumbled before looking at the other. "How are your burns?" He asked, pointing to Edd's wrapped arms. "I know that food was hot, it didn't do too much damage, right?" He questioned.

Edd looked down with an embarrassed blush and returned the shrug. "They'll go away soon, I'm sure of it." Hearing another bell sound, he glanced up to see a couple. "I'll talk to you later." Walking over, he did his usual greet and gave them their menus. Taking their orders, he brought it to the cook. Noticing a burger ready, he glanced over at Kevin's table to see the two girls flirting with Kevin. Sighing softly, he grabbed the burger. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed to learn responsibility.

Walking over, he set the plate down a little too hard, getting all three's attention. "Your meal. Enjoy." Turning around, he headed towards the back. "You care if I step out for a moment?" He asked the cook softly before smiling. "I need a little fresh air." Heading out, he rested against the brick wall and inhaled deeply. Why on earth did Kevin come back? Why couldn't have he been like the rest of them and not come back?

He let out a shaky breath, what if Kevin did something like yesterday? What if he got injures worse than these burns? Looking down at his bandaged arms, he closed his eyes and rested against the wall. What kind of responsibility can he get from this? After a moment, he walked back in.

Grabbing the order, a smile formed as he set it down at the couples table. "Enjoy." He then headed in the back to wash his hands. Another thing he didn't like about this job, it didn't seem as sanitary as it should be. Glancing around, he noticed the work schedule. Walking over, he looked over it. "Oh dear…" He had work all week, except the weekend. Didn't his father realize this could cut into his school work? Knowing his father though, he probably did it for the challenge.

"Damn kid… just sittin' there… I know he has something planned…"

Edd turned around to see the cook glaring out of the small window. Giving a small chuckle, he walked over and placed a light hand on his large shoulder. "It's just Kevin; I doubt he'd do anything." He said with a shrug.

The cook just shook his head. "Those women aren't helpin' either. Just sittin' on their asses while you do all the work. They don't deserve anything." He grumbled, slightly annoyed that business was so slow today.

"Though I do agree with you, they deserve breaks." He rubbed the back of his neck. Even though they were taking very long breaks, it was okay. He took a step back when he heard the cook growl. "I should get back," He said before quickly leaving the small kitchen. The cook was a big softy, but when he got angry, you didn't want to be around him. Edd smiled when more people began coming it; at least business was beginning to pick up.

oOoOoOo

Edd took his apron off and hung it up on the wall along with his pad and pen. Pulling on his sweater, he adjusted his hat. "Have a good night!" He called before opening the door. Stepping out, he was surprised to see someone waiting. When he realized who it was, it surprised him even more. "Kevin?" He questioned softly just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks.

The red head nodded and removed himself from the brick wall. Shoving his hands in his hoodie, he nodded towards the sidewalk. "Let's get going, its cold out." He said, the air visible from his lips proving his point.

Edd started at him for a long moment before slowly nodding. He silently walked beside Kevin, neither speaking a single word for a while.

"How's your arms?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence. He glanced at the bandages before looking back ahead of them.

Edd blinked before glancing at his arms, "They're alright." He nodded and bit his lip, he wondered if he should ask why Kevin had stayed at the café all day and even waited for him after work. "They'll be healed by tomorrow." He mumbled.

Kevin sighed, "Chad's a dick. He had no right to do that, I'm sorry on his behalf if it helps."

Edd blushed lightly and nodded, "I-It's okay. It's my fault anyway; I need to watch where I am going." He gave a weak chuckle and ignored the look Kevin gave him. He looked up and noticed his house approaching and then all the blackened windows. He then looked over at Kevin's across the street to see many lights were on. "I should go. Thanks for walking with me but you really don't have to do that." No reason to hang out with a loser, right? His feet moved quicker and he rushed to his house, unlocking the door and slipping inside.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for moving to chapter 2. Please leave a review. You know I love you all, right? Love~~**


	3. Idiot

**A/N: I see you all enjoyed the last chapter so hopefully you all enjoy this one too. Thanks for reading and please, if you have some spare time, leave a review.**

_Idiot_

The sound of a bell filled his ears and Edd grinned. "Welcome to-" He stopped when seeing the red head. He pursed his lips slightly, "Find a seat and I'll get to you in one moment. Unless of course, those girls get to you first." He said loudly, hoping they'd heard. He couldn't face Kevin, still couldn't. How long did the jock expect to keep this up?

Walking over to the cook, he grabbed the plates of steaming food and set them down where they belonged gracefully. "Enjoy." There was one thing he grew to like about working at a place like this. To see the smile on each customers face when they get their food, you'd have to be in his shoes to understand how great it felt.

He glanced over towards Kevin's same table to see he was quite alone. His eyes flickered over to the girls from yesterday who were gossiping, clearly not interested a single bit. Biting the inside of his cheek, he walked over. "What happened?" He asked, glancing at the girls.

Kevin smiled and rested on one of his propped up arms. "They didn't seem to like me after I told them some stuff about myself." He shrugged with a smirk. "Now, aren't you going to take my order?" He asked, waiting as his smirk grew.

Edd blushed lightly and pulled out his pad, "My apologizes. What would you like today?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kevin tapped his chin, dragging this on. "I don't know exactly. What do you suggest?" He asked.

Edd pulled on a smile, "The ice cream. It is unhealthy but it does taste wonderful." He said with a nod. "We have a large sundae but it costs rather-"

"I'll take it." Kevin said with smile. "Take your time."

Edd pursed his lips and scribbled it down. Turning around, he walked to the kitchen. What was wrong with that red head? He had told his friends that he didn't have any clue who he was. Now, here he was being as nice as can be. Maybe this was a prank waiting to happen. He wouldn't fall for it though, he was smarter than that.

A small bell let him know an order was done. Looking up at the large glass bowl of ice cream, Edd grimaced. That was a medical condition just waiting to happen. Setting it down, he said his usual and turned to leave before being stopped.

"Sit with me."

Edd narrowed his eyes, "It is against employees rules to rest with customers while on the job. Please excuse me." Turning back, he left the red head with a grin of his own. That felt so nice to say. Looking around the small room with a smile, it dropped when seeing Kevin still staring at him. Edd blushed and looked down, what was wrong with Kevin? Didn't he have a life or something of the sorts?

"I guess I misjudged the kid," came a voice behind him. It belonged to the cook. "I thought he was like that other kid but now that I think about it…"

Edd glanced back at the cook to see the man had a lot on his mind. "What is it?" He asked, curiosity filling him.

The cook shrugged, "Nothin' important." He looked at the clock, "Two more hours…"

Edd chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, just two more." Then he could walk home with Kevin once more.

oOoOoOo

Edd stared at the sidewalk as the two walked together in more silence."You don't have to do this…" He huffed softly, annoyed by his blushing self. It was just Kevin; he shouldn't be reacting this way. He looked up at the ginger to see him glance down. His eyes then darted back to the sidewalk.

Kevin smiled and shrugged, "Just wanna make sure you get home. A lot of bad people out here at night, you wouldn't even stand a chance." He said with a shrug. "Cant I just walk with you? Maybe I'm afraid to walk alone so I wait for you." He suggested before laughing at that.

Edd's brow's furrowed, "This is just another joke isn't it?" He asked, his walking coming to a halt. "It wasn't enough that your friend tripped me, you just have to add salt to the wound. Am I right?" He asked, glaring at Kevin.

Kevin looked at him surprised, "What are you even talking about Dor-"

"Stop coming to the café, okay? I don't want to see you there and I also don't want you distracting any employees. Go hang out with your friends, people you actually know." Edd huffed, his hands balling up into fists.

Kevin stared at him speechless, "Where is this coming from?" He finally asked, eyes glaring down at the other. He never got spoken to like this and he did want to either.

Edd dug in his pocket and pulled out a tip, "By the way, keep your pity tip." He pressed it onto Kevin's chest. "I'm going home." He huffed and stomped away. Once he reached his front door, realization hit him. He was being such a jerk. Kevin had not once said anything harsh to him yet hear he was acting rude.

Kevin's actions confused him to know end though! Never at school did the red head talk to him, not even spare him a single glance. What was Kevin trying to prove? It made Edd so frustrated, it wasn't even funny. At least tomorrow was Saturday, that meant he didn't have to see the red head for two days. Even though he felt this way, he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to feel relieved or not.

Going to his room, he collapsed on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, thoughts wandered throughout his mind. The scene from just a few days ago popped back up. Their laughter filled his ears as if he was experiencing it all over again. Two girls and one guy, it sounded too horrible. It taunted him.

He sat back up and stared ahead, two girls and _one_ guy. Kevin… he didn't laugh. He didn't laugh… Edd groaned and one hand yanked his hat over his eyes as his cheeks burned.

He was an idiot.


	4. Videogames

_Video Games_

"I'm sorry…" Edd blushed darkly as he stood in front of Kevin's house. In front of him was Kevin who looked like he just woke up even though it was in the afternoon. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you when you did nothing wrong. Please forgive my rash attitude." He pleaded before hearing a chuckle. Looking up, he was surprised to see Kevin looking rather… amused.

"Dork, stop worrying about it." Kevin smiled and rested against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Wanna come inside? My parents are gone so it's a bit quiet." He said, tossing his thumb behind him. "I have video games. We can talk about this during that." He suggested, his smile giving Edd a hard time saying no.

Edd gave a shy nod and slowly stepped inside. His eyes wandered around the unknown area. He had only been in here once or twice and that was thanks to Eddy. If his three-haired friend wasn't always seeking war, he'd never have gotten to know much about Kevin. He noticed the tan walls along with the red couches lined up at the walls. The flower arrangement on the redwood table caught his attention. "You have a beautiful home." He complimented softly as he walked over and bent down to sniff the flowers.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks?" He watched Edd with a soft smile, his hand dropped. "My room is upstairs," He said, beginning to go for it. "Stay here for a minute, got that Dork?" When getting a nod, he rushed upstairs to quickly clean up his room.

Edd stood straight and continued looking around. Seeing photographs hung on the wall, he walked over and examined them. One picture made him smile; it was one of Kevin when he was probably five or six wearing a jersey and football helmet that seemed one size too big. Giggling softly, he moved to another, one of him and his parents. They all looked so happy together. "Family…" He murmured, his smile vanishing.

"Hey Dork! Come on up!" Kevin's voice called from upstairs.

Edd shook the saddening thoughts from his head and tore himself from the pictures. Grabbing the rail, he began walking up the stairs nervously. What would he see in Kevin's room? Magazines of naked women? Probably, teenage boys usually had at least one. He shuttered for a moment before entering the room. He looked around and immediately noticed it was messy. His instinct kicked in and right as he was about to pick something up, he reminded himself this wasn't his room to clean. Though it may have looked clean in Kevin's eye, Edd still wanted to make it cleaner.

Kevin plopped down on his bed and held out his controller, "Hope you're up for a racing game." He said with a grin. Turning the system on with his own controller, he glanced at Edd who cautiously sat down. "Calm down, I made sure I didn't leave any food under the blanket this time." When he noticed Edd's expression change to horror, he let out a laugh. "I'm joking!"

Edd blushed, "Don't joke about such an unsanitary scenario." He shuttered as the thought of moldy food being under him filled his mind. Huffing softly, he looked at the screen and watched as the starting button popped up. "I have played these before with Eddy so I think I may have somewhat of a chance of winning." He said with a grin.

Kevin arched a brow, "Is that what you think? I could be a professional driver seeing how good I am at this game. Be prepared to lose." He smirked as he picked his car, same as the other. "I'm not losing to some dweeb."

Double D gave a small huff as his brows furrowed. Holding down the button, his car shot forward. A grin formed when he passed Kevin. "Well Kevin, it seems this dweeb is going to kick your bottom." He smiled when Kevin laughed at that. His hands along with his car turned as a sharp corner hit. If it weren't for a warm arm rubbing against his own, he wouldn't have been distracted and hit the wall. Glancing down at their touching arms, he swallowed hard. "Curses…"

Kevin grinned, "In first place, whatcha gonna do about it?" He asked as he laughed at Edd's accident.

Edd pursed his lips and glanced down at Kevin's controller. The thought about cheating crossed his mind. It would be funny though, right? "This." He reached over and knocked Kevin's controller out of his hand. Immediately going back to the race, he listened to Kevin curse and go for his fallen controller. Smirking, he kept going until he passed through the finish line. "First place! I win!"

He had expected Kevin to laugh, just to smile even. What he didn't expect Kevin to do was get angry and push him down onto his back. He didn't expect Kevin to crawl on top of him and pin him down. He didn't expect any of it.

Edd was cherry red, muttering apologizes like no other as Kevin stared down at him. "I shouldn't have cheated, I'm really sorry… My apologizes. Don't hurt me…" He blubbered as tears stung at his eyes.

Kevin's frown quickly disappeared and he sighed. "You're such a crybaby; I was just messing with you…" He got off of Edd and sat next to him. He grabbed and pulled him up on his lap, "Don't cry okay? I don't want to see you cry." He mumbled into Edd's hat as he wrapped his arms around the smaller guy.

Edd's eyes watered worse, how was he suppose to not cry when something like this was happening to him? Such a warm hold, he couldn't remember the last time someone hugged him. "Sorry…" He mumbled into Kevin's lovely smelling shirt. It wasn't long before tears soaked the said shirt.

Kevin rubbed Edd's back and said nothing, just let him let everything out. The image of Edd's crying face from when food and drinks covered him filled his mind. Kevin frowned; he had beaten the shit out of Chad after they got kicked out of that small café. No one deserved such treatment, he wanted to protect Edd. He didn't want to see those tears again. But here he was, making Edd cry. Kevin hugged him tighter. "I'm sorrier."

**A/N: Woah you guys, getting intense in here. Lol, so I wander what'll happen between the two…. *Wiggles eyebrows* Well, I already know because Im way ahead on future chapters. Anyway, keep reading to find out and thanks so much for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review of course.**


	5. Invite

**A/N: So, here's chapter 5, I hope you all love it. Don't just enjoy, love it. :D So, school's almost over you guys. You know what that means, right? More writing! Oh, and I have to get a job… So, maybe not too much writing… I'm going to be an adult next year; it's about time I get my butt into gear. So, Imma try my hardest to keep you all updated with my stories. I still have one more KevEdd story planned so I'm not quite done with this fandom yet. If you have any requests, send them my way and I'll try my hardest. Read on my friend.**

_Invite_

Edd blushed lightly as he set down a tray of cookies in front of Kevin, "Enjoy." He then paused as the redhead bit into one of them. "My apologizes if this is offensive to you in any way but… aren't you gaining weight by coming here and eating a meal and dessert every day that I work?" He asked curiously, knowing that Kevin didn't come on the weekends thanks to information from the cook.

Kevin looked at him and smirked, "You should never mention a person's weight Eddward, they could get offended." He grinned when Edd's expression darkened at his usage of his actual name. "But no. Coach makes sure to keep me at the same weight with all those laps he makes me run. I am the star player you know?" He finished off the first cookie.

Edd gave a small giggle before taking a few steps back. "I am surprised you decided to stay here for so long. A whole two weeks, you'd think you'd be bored with the food by now." He shook his head. "You're a regular." Stealing a cookie, he took a bite. "I'm on break in fifteen minutes. We can go walk or something." He suggested.

Kevin nodded at the idea before shoving a whole cookie in his mouth, smiling at him. He grinned when Edd held his sides, laughing hard. He quickly covered his mouth as the cookie wanted back out.

"I'll see you in a bit." Edd grinned and finished off his own cookie. Walking over to the cook, he conversed with the man, his eyes looking over at the clock that hung on the wall multiple times. He wanted to be on break already and not just because of a certain redhead. Glancing back, he noticed Kevin looking his way, just as usual.

"That kid is a good kid." The cook said, sighing softly. "He doesn't need to be hanging around with the kids he does, they're all a bad influence for him."

Edd gave a small nod but as he thought about it, he never really seen the four together much anymore. Sure, Nazz is still at his side but they aren't as close as they once were. Chad had a blackened eye and his girlfriend; she unfortunately had a similar appearance yet stuck to his side.

Glancing at the clock for the millionth time, he rushed to the back. Hanging up his apron, he smiled. "I'll be back in a bit." He said as he headed out.

"Not staying inside today?" The cook asked with a smile.

Edd shook his head, "Going on a walk today. See you later." Leaving the kitchen, he smiled when seeing Kevin was already waiting for him. Leaving the small café, the two began walking towards nowhere in particular.

The walk was quiet, Edd felt like he should say something to start up a conversation. "Um… congratulations on wining that game on Monday." He said with a smile though sports wasn't the thing he really wanted to talk about, it was just the first thing to come up in his mind.

Kevin shrugged, "It was an alright game." Once more, the walk was quiet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced down at the blushing Edd. His eyes then moved back to the front of him. "Stay at my house tonight." He said, breaking the once more silence.

Edd looked at him surprised, "B-But it's a school night… Wont your parents be burdened?" He asked, looking up at him.

Kevin shrugged, "Can I stay at your place then?" He asked, still not looking toward Edd. "Would your parent's mind?"

Edd bit his lip, "Your house works alright. A small sleepover will be fine." Eyes moving down to the sidewalk, he bit his lip. _Just a friendly sleepover, that's all it is Eddward._ "It'll be a fun experience," he said, sending a smile towards Kevin's way.

Kevin finally looked at him and smiled, "Loads of fun Dork." He nudged the smaller one. "We should get back, the faster you get done, the sooner the fun can begin." Giving a smirk, his arm brushed Edd's. "Am I right?"

Edd smiled and nodded, "That you are Kevin. Let's hurry." Without thinking, he grabbed Kevin's hand and began speed walking, his version of it at least, back to his work place. His smile grew and he glanced back, "Come on."

Kevin looked at their hands before smiling softly, "Of course Dork. Anything for you."

oOoOoOo

Edd felt slightly uncomfortable as he gathered up some clothes while Kevin glanced around. "A-Are you completely sure your parent's won't mind?" He asked, wanting to make sure for the second time.

Kevin sighed softly, "I already asked my mom because I knew you'd freak out. She said yes, we're going to have the house to ourselves since both of my parents are at my aunt's house. Said something about one of her cats died and they had to go comfort her or something." He explained with a small shrug.

Edd gave a darkened blush and swallowed hard, it would just be the two of them, all alone. No one to bother them… What if something like when they placed video games happened? His cheeks burned brighter, as he thought about it, he wasn't really thinking it was a bad idea. To be wrapped up in Kevin's warm strong arms…

Edd jumped when noticing how close Kevin suddenly was, he immediately leaned back. "Y-Yes, Kevin?" He questioned, hating that his face was as red as it was.

Kevin gave a small smirk, "I asked if you were ready to go yet. Seems you have a lot on your mind, wanna talk about it?" He asked, his smirk stretching further. "I'm a great listener."

Edd glanced at the bag in his hand full of things he would need. "Just wondering what all fun we'll have together." He gave a nervous chuckle and stepped far away from Kevin. "I-I'm ready when you are." He said with a shy smile. Though it was only going to be just a few hours but for him, it was going to last forever. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, just the thought of being alone with the ginger. "Curses…" He murmured under his breath as he felt his face continuously heat up.

**A/N: I wonder what's going to happen? I guess you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter and find out. Just to let you know, I'm currently writing chapter 13 for this so there will be atleast that many chapters. :D**


	6. Cuddle

**A/N: I just wanted to say you guys, thanks so much for being here with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. All your reviews make me smile and it brightens up my day whenever my phone buzzes to let me know I have an email because of Fanfiction. To those who have stuck along since the beginning, thank you. To those who just found my story today, thank you. I love you all so much and have a great day.**

_Cuddle_

Edd bit his lip lightly as he hugged his knees; his eyes wandering from the movie Kevin had put on to the red head next to him. His eyes closed for a moment, many thoughts running through his head. Why did his heart pump so fast even though he was just sitting? Why did goose bumps form on his skin just from an accidental brush? Why was he always blushing?

He watched as a man was shot, dropping down to the ground as blood surrounded him. A woman with a smirk hovered over him, a gun in hand. Glancing back at Kevin, he noticed a small frown on his lips. He then noticed green eyes look over into his before his eyes shot back over to the screen. A small yawn escaped his lips. Standing up, he walked over to his stuff and began opening up his sleeping bag.

Kevin watched him, "You know, my bed is big enough for two… You don't have to sleep on the ground. It's cold and uncomfortable." He pointed out as he noticed the credits beginning to roll. "I really don't mind Dork, seriously."

Edd smiled and laid down, crawling inside. "It's quite alright Kevin, I don't mind." Another yawn escaped and his eyes drifted close. "Goodnight Kevin."

Kevin let out a small sigh as he shook his head, "Night." He got into his own blankets and got comfortable.

It wasn't long before the two had fallen asleep, well, Kevin that is. Edd had quite a hard time falling asleep, the floor was rather uncomfortable. Sitting up, he looked around in the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting. "Kevin?" He whispered, pursing his lips when he received no answer. Abandoning his sleeping bag, he slowly made his way onto the bed, not wanting to disturb Kevin. Getting under the blankets, he sighed in relief. This was much more doable. Rolling onto his side, he looked at Kevin, examining the calm expression on the jocks face.

He looked rather beautiful or handsome as you may have it. Edd wanted to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was really there with that appearance. Blushing lightly, Edd held himself back, deciding it would be best just to look and not to touch. Edd reached at his hat and tugged it off, setting it on the head board. He'd surely be up before the red head so he had nothing to worry about. Though it was slightly uncomfortable being wet due to Kevin's allowing of him to use the shower, he got comfortable in the bed. Closing his eyes, it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.

Hours later, the ring of an alarm clock woke the ravenette up. Eyes slowly opening, he looked around tired. It took a moment to remember he wasn't at his house but at Kevin's. A smile was on his face, that had been the best sleep he had gotten in a long while, he hadn't even woke up once. He felt so warm, he didn't want to move. It took a moment to realize that even if he did, he couldn't. Due to two strong arms wrapped around him, it wasn't long before a dark blush formed on his cheeks. Glancing up, he noticed Kevin's face resting in his hair. His blush only grew worse. "O-Oh D-Dear… O-Oh D-Dear…"

He heard a groan before one of Kevin's arms slid away to slap at the loud alarm. Silence filled the room before Edd was staring into tired emerald eyes. He was gaping at him, not sure how else to react to this situation. "G-Good Morning Kevin…" He managed to get out though it sounded like a squeak.

Kevin blinked before slowly realizing the positioned they were in. He slowly pulled away, "Don't freak out Dork…" He said calmly, noticing that Edd was slightly freaking out. Staring at Edd, a smile formed. Reaching out, his hand rested on Edd's head. "Your hair…" He said gently, his fingers coursing their way through the soft locks.

Edd immediately calmed, his eyes closing, he felt shivers go through him as Kevin played with his hair. He had always loved it when his mother used to do his hair when he was a child. Just the feeling made him so relaxed and happy. "Kevin…" He murmured softly, knowing he needed to get his hat and get ready before they ended up being late.

Kevin pulled his hand away and gave a grin, "Sorry." He apologized before stretching; noticing Edd quickly put his hat on. Looking out towards the window, the sun raising caught his eye. He couldn't help but think about how well Edd fit in his arms as they slept. The way Edd's thick, soft black hair smelled strongly of his mothers strawberry shampoo. His smile softened as he noticed Edd gather up all of his neatly folded clothing, excusing himself to the bathroom to get ready. Standing up, he heading to his closet to get ready himself.

Once he was alone, Edd rested his back against the door, his hand over his thumping heart. His face felt like it was on fire, he shook his head. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he knew it was wrong. It had to be wrong, who would accept the thought of him feeling this way? This all needed to stop… didn't it? Shouldn't he just tell Kevin straight to his face that he couldn't do this? There was a possibility that Kevin was simply a cuddlier and he misunderstood the entire thing.

There was no way a guy like Kevin could feel this way towards him. The jock never spoke to him during lunch or any of his classes, so why? Why were such actions happening? Why did he go to the café everyday and sit there until Edd finished work? Even to walk him home every night? Why?

Edd slowly walked in front of the mirror and looked at his blushing appearance. Pulling off his hat, he continued to stare. He still could feel Kevin's fingers running through it so gently, as if he were afraid of hurting him if a tangle came up. Setting his clothing down, he immediately splashed his face with cool water. So much confusion, he just hoped that everything would be explained to him in the future.

Minutes of getting ready, Edd finally left the bathroom fully dressed and clean. He found Kevin resting against the wall next to a window and staring outside. "Kevin?" He asked softly, feeling it would be wrong to interrupt Kevin as he was deep in thought.

He was surprised by the way Kevin looked at him, his expression so serious, determined. "W-What is it?" He questioned nervously, figuring something was up by the was Kevin was so nervous.

"Wanna walk to school together?"


	7. Hurt All Over Again

**A/N: So before you read this and get angry at me, or whatever emotion people express, I wanted to let you know that I love you :3 Read on.  
**

_Hurt All Over Again_

_No… No, it's just my imagination…_Edd trembled slightly as the sound of the bell filled his ear. His eyes stared into nearly black ones, ones he didn't want to ever see here again. Hearing a small growl, he glanced back to see the cook staring daggers. He then looked back to see a smirk then the back of a cheerleaders outfit and a varsity jacket. Edd looked around for any other worker, begging that someone would take their order instead of him. Kevin wasn't even here strangely so he was definitely on edge.

Slow steps began before he had finally made it to the table. "W-W-Welcome.." He swallowed hard as he could feel a nervous sweat beginning to break out. "M-May I take your order?" He asked, hating that his words were so stuttery.

The blond, known as Chad, smirked up at him. "Of course. We'd like two _hot_ coffees."

Edd could have sworn he felt his arms burning just like that had once before when he had gotten the hot liquids spilled all over him. He gave a small nod before scribbling it down in messy handwriting unlike his usual neat writing. "P-Please wait one minute."

"I'll be counting."

He was afraid to turn around, the fear of something happening with his back turned filled him. He took a few steps back, the few ended up being the entire way back to the cook. His hand shook terribly as he turned the order in. "T-Two Coffees." His throat was dry, it hurt to say it. He felt burning eyes on him, he swallowed hard.

"If he does anything, I'll make sure to put a stop to it." The cook promised softly as he slid two cups of coffee that he thought about spitting in towards him. "Just don't act afraid, they feed on that."

Edd picked the cups up, slightly spilling some on him due to his shaking hands. "I'll try…" He then walked over and sat it down on the table. "Enjoy…" The moment he said the word, he quickly left. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed closing time was approaching. Where on earth was Kevin? It was so off of him not to show up. He had even helped the cook prepare cookies to give to the red head…

Sighing softly, he watched as minutes passed and noticed how the two teens had yet left even though they were finished with their coffees. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Heading to the kitchen, he did his usual routine and took his apron off. "Have a good night." He said with a smile before leaving the kitchen. He felt a sigh of relief escape when he noticed the two were gone. Leaving the café, he stopped still when seeing the two waiting for him, right in Kevin's usual spot.

"Expecting someone else?" Chad asked, his smirk increasing. He lifted himself off the wall and cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this for a while, that damn fucker has been here every day so I couldn't touch you. Look's like he gave up protecting your wimpy ass."

Edd swallowed hard and thought about running back inside, before he even had the chance, he was grabbed and slammed into the brick wall. He groaned, why was this happening to him? What had he done wrong?"

"Your damn boyfriend thinks he can punch me and get away with it?" Chad growled as he pulled his fist back. "Ill just hurt something he cares for." He then shot his fist out, connecting it with Edd's face. Then a punch to the gut before a kick.

Tears filled Edd's eyes as he hit the ground, pain filling him.

The girl gasped and grabbed his arm, "That's enough, you said you wouldn't do that much."

Edd looked up at the two, his eyes widening when he noticed Chad raise his hand. He didn't know how he managed to do it, but he got up and pushed the girl out of the way before getting hit himself. No girl, no matter who, deserves to be hit. He hit the ground, his cheek stinging. He then heard yelling and grunts before noticing the cook had came out and had Chad by the collar of his shirt.

This was supposed to be a peaceful environment, what was becoming of this place? Edd let out a groan as he was able to stand. Turning away from the scene, he wiped the blood from his busted lip and winced. He began limping away, not wanting to see what the cook did. He had seen the man annoyed, angry but never this pissed. He didn't want to see any of it.

He just thought about what he was going to do now, Kevin wasn't here to save him from this. The tears that had formed finally came pouring down. He wanted Kevin to be here, he wanted it more than anything. It hurt so much to move, his body was so fragile. It hurt so much, his body shook, more tears came. He took a seat on the grass and hugged his knees.

One hand grabbed his hat and pulled it off, clutching it in his hand. Why did Chad have to hurt him? What did he do to deserve such treatment? He tried to remember what the guy had said to him during the beating.

"_Your damn boyfriend thinks he can punch me and get away with it? I'll just hurt something he cares for."_

Why had Kevin punched him in the first place? Kevin cared for him? The thought of the red head filled his mind and he wiped his eyes as he sobbed. "K-Kevin…." He cried louder, not caring since no one was around. "Kevin!" He cried, choking on his tears.

There was a loud panting noise coming from the distance. It then came to a halt. "Dork?"

Edd quickly looked over to see Kevin's flushed face, his chest moving heavily as he was trying to catch his breath. "K-Kevin…" He blubbered, arms outstretching as if he were a mere child. "Kevin…"

Kevin walked over and knelt down, seeing Edd's injures, his expression saddened. Arms wrapping around the smaller one, he hugged Edd gently and softly shushed him. He then picked him up and began heading towards their homes, his expression angered.

He was going to kill Chad. No one was allowed to touch _his_ dork.

**A/N: Damn... So what did you all think? Let me know what you think in a review, I love reading them all so much. BTW, I am thinking about doing this story in Kevin's POV. So Question of the chapter, would you read that if I did it? Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed! I'm taking requests if you want.**


	8. Make Me Feel Better

_Make Me Feel Better_

Edd watched silently as Kevin paced back and forth, a frown on his lip. He removed the icepack from his eye and sighed. "I told you, it's alright Kevin, I'm not angry." He said, smiling a bit, wincing at his lip. He swallowed hard when he watched Kevin look at him before walking over to Edd's bed.

Kevin grabbed the icepack and put it back on his blackened eye. "I should have been there, this is all my fault. If my mom hadn't asked me to stay home…" He sighed softly when Edd lifted his arm and placed a gentle hand on Kevin's face, caressing the angered ginger. "I'm so sorry Double D…" He apologized for the however many times.

Edd smiled softly, his thumb brushing along Kevin's cheek. "It's okay." He repeated. "I'm okay." His body throbbed but he wouldn't dare complain, he knew Kevin already felt bad. Complaining would just make him feel worse. "So, how about you explain to me why you punched him." He suggested, remembering what Chad had said.

Kevin sighed and took a seat on the bed, glancing down at the ice pack. "So the day all that happened at the café… I may have gotten a little pissed at him for doing that. As I said, he's a dick. I saw you cry and well… once that dude behind the stove kicked us out, I might have said some things and may have punched him in the eye." Kevin said with a shrug. "He wasn't going to get away with making you cry." He glanced up to see Edd blushing, he pursed his lips. "Don't look at me like that Dork…"

Edd smiled, that would make three times Kevin had seen him cry. Each time he did something about it, this red head really knew how to make someone feel special. "Well, he mentioned something about you protecting me?"

Kevin groaned, "At school, he threatened that he'd teach me a lesson by hurting something I love." He explained, mumbling the last part with a blush. "So I decided to start staying at the café to make sure that if he showed his face, my fist would be the first thing he saw."

Edd shook his head, "Violence isn't the answer Kevin…" He sighed, not hearing the ending of Kevin's first sentence. "I know you don't want to hear this, but don't do anything to him… No one else deserves to get hurt… Anyway, I'm sure the cook has done enough to the poor guy…"

Kevin's frown immediately returned, "Poor? You can't be serious!" He grabbed Edd's chin, watching him wince. "Look what he did to you! Hopefully he got his ass beat to a damn pulp!" He asked, anger spitting from his lips.

"Kevin…"

The ginger was beyond pissed now, "I bet he told you to tell me not to touch him. That fucking bastard! I know where he lives, I'm going to go kick his ass!" He stood up and was about to run off before he felt Edd grab his hand. The fire that was once coming out of his eyes was quickly extinguished when noticing how red Edd's face was. "What?" He asked, his voice becoming softer.

Edd squeezed Kevin's hand hard; he didn't want the other to be getting in any trouble. He needed to distract him, make him calm down. "Y-You know… when I was much younger, I tended to get many cuts and wounds. To make them better, my mother would kiss them and it would usually work… Maybe if you…" His face managed to darken more. "K-Kissed them…" He glanced up to see Kevin was blushing lightly at the suggestion.

Kevin knelt on the bed, his eyes never leaving Edd's. He used his free hand to cup Edd's face. "Alright…" He said softly. His lips lightly pressed against his blackened eye, not pressing too hard to make sure he wouldn't hurt Edd any worse. He then lightly kissed Edd's swollen cheek from that slap. His eyes then stopped at Edd's busted lip. Tilting the other's face, he lightly pressed his lips to Edd's. He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn hot. He pulled away but only by an inch. "How's that feel?" He asked softly.

Edd's eyes closed slowly, his lips moved slow as his fingers intertwined with Kevin's. "It didn't seem to work… once more…" He felt Kevin's lips on his in an instant, his free hand lifting to rest lightly upon Kevin's. He felt his back slowly fall back into the blankets. The kiss broke, Edd frowned slightly. "Maybe this time… try to do it longer… I think I may have also bit my tongue. We should check, better safe tha-" He was interrupted by Kevin's lips once more. This time, the kiss wasn't so gentle. He didn't mind it; he was too distracted by Kevin's tongue slipping passed his own lips, swirling around his.

Now the thought of doing such an act did disgust him, how many germs were being passed by doing such an activity? But actually doing such an action… That was an entire different story. He even told himself that he'd stop this once Kevin cooled down but that plan was thrown out of the window. All he knew, technically, all he could really think of was that the one on top of him was a _really_ good kisser. This better not have been another one of his dreams or he'd be very angry.

Moments passed before Kevin broke the kiss with a smirk. "I think it should feel better now Dork, don't you have other places that need tended?" Grabbing the bottom of Edd's work shirt, he pulled it up to his neck. Seeing the large bruise on his side did piss him off but it did give him an excuse to see Edd a little more than he had before. Pressing his lips to the bruise, he listened to Edd groan lowly. "Sorry…" Kevin muttered, going back up to kiss him once more.

Edd blushed and pulled his shirt back down, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your home? I'm sure your parents are worried…" He murmured, fighting the grin off of his lips, the warmth from Kevin's still lingering. "I'll be okay. I have your number, I'll call you or something, I promise." He said, pointing over to his cell phone.

Kevin groaned and got up, "But what if I want to stay?" He asked and frowned when Edd shook his head. "You better keep that promise Dork." He grumbled as he threw on his jacket. "Sleep well…" He bent down and pressed his lips to Edd's forehead, his fingers running through Edd's messy hair. It took minutes before he finally forced himself out of the ravenette's house.

**A/N: In my opinion, I thought this was adorable. Tell me what you guys think in a review and thank you all so much for everything.**


	9. Bad Day

_Bad Day_

Edd stood in front of a small white man with his order. "I-If you don't mind me asking… where is the regular cook at?" He asked, realizing that even after so long of working here, he had yet to know that man's name. He clipped the order on the string as he lightly bit his lip.

The man gave a shrug, "Boss suspended him for injuring a customer." He explained shortly, not giving much more detail. He looked like he didn't even want to be bothered.

Edd's brows furrowed, "Suspended? He was defending me though!" Frowning, he headed straight to the small room the manager stayed in. He knocked on the door and waited for a call to come in. Once he did, he stepped inside and closed the door. "Sir, I need to talk to you about the cook."

A man looked up at him, the smile he always gave an angered customer formed on his face. "What's the problem Eddward?"

Double D should have prepared what he was going to say, if he let his anger get to him and say the wrong thing, he could possible get suspended too. "Sir… the cook was defending me, he's not the outright person to hurt someone without a reason."

The man sighed, "Eddward… the parents of the child threatened to sue us if we did nothing about this. At least he wasn't fired, that's good is it not?" He sat back in his chair with another sigh, "You're right about the man, and I obviously see he was protecting you. You look pretty beat up."

Edd gave a small nod, "If I may ask, how long is the suspension?"

"Two weeks with no pay." He answered before glancing down at his papers. "I think this is enough of a talk, I'm not supposed to say anything to others, this information is confidential but I like you kid. Unlike those lazy women out there who stand around and talk. Maybe they deserve to get fired…" He grumbled.

Edd nodded and slowly made his way out. Once he reached the cafe room, he was surprised to see the girl from yesterday. He walked over and held his pad up, he was just glad Chad wasn't with her. "What can I get you?" He said softly.

The girl looked up at him before back at the table. "Can you sit down? I want to talk to you." She asked, her voice sounding hoarse as if she had been crying or some sort. Her appearance even fit the image.

Edd looked towards the back and bit his lip. It was against the rules to converse with customers… Maybe one little slip wouldn't hurt. Sighing softly, he took the seat in front of her with a smile. "What is it?"

The girl looked at him, her expression saddened. "How are you able to smile after what happened last night?" She asked softly. "I'm really sorry about yesterday… I didn't know Chad was going to do all of that, I thought he was just going to give a push…"

Edd nodded, "I forgive you, I'm honestly not angry. That was then and now is now, it's okay."

"Why did you take that slap?" She then asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

Edd reached out and took her surprisingly soft hands. "Violence is never the answer, no matter what you've done; no one deserves to be hit by the one they love." He gave her hands a squeeze, "I was already hurt, what was one more hit?" He chuckled before gasping when tears began flowing from her yes. "D-Don't cry! I-I'm honestly okay!"

The girl shook her head, "I broke up with him, I can't handle his entire attitude. He has hit me too many times and hurt others when they did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have laughed at you that one day and I'm so sorry."

Edd got up and walked over to the girl before hugging her. He patted her back, "Don't cry… I always thought pretty girls never cried. Let's keep that way okay?" He smiled when she let out a soft laugh. Pulling her away, he pulled a napkin out of his apron and handed it to her. "Want some ice cream?" He asked with a smile, knowing that the dessert could make anyone feel better.

She sniffed and dapped at her eyes with the napkin. "That sounds good, thank you." Pulling out her handbag, she grabbed her handheld mirror and looked at it to see how bad her makeup was messed up.

Edd smiled and headed over to the cook, telling him the order. Waiting a few minutes, he grabbed the sundae and brought it over to the cheerleader. "Enjoy, it's on me." He said, smiling when she returned it. Hearing a bell, he glanced up to see Kevin walk in. A much softer smile formed and a light blush covered his cheeks.

He headed over to the ginger and held his note pad up. "How was practice?" He asked, glancing around, hating that he was still disobeying the rules. He wanted to hear the red heads voice, he wanted to especially after last night. His cheeks reddened at the thought of Kevin's soft lips on his own.

Kevin gave a small smile and glanced at the small menu, "It was great." He pursed his lips, "Should I get a burger or cookies?" He asked Edd, wondering which would sound better. "I want coffee, that's for sure. How about a latte? That sounds good, I'll take the cookies."

Edd nodded and scribbled it down. "I'll be right back with your order." He turned and handed it to the strange man he wasn't too familiar to. Glancing back, he noticed Kevin staring out the large glass window. Frowning slightly, he wondered what was on Kevin's mind. Usually when he asked him about practice, Kevin would go on and on about it. He was so quiet.

Grabbing the order, he headed back to the ginger. Setting the cup and the plate down, he gave a smile. "Enjoy your meal, just as usual." He said before going over to take the orders of four new people.

**A/N: I wonder whats wrong with Kevin... ;) Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. Hopefully the cook comes back, I actually like the guy. Damn Chad for getting him in trouble... Leave a review if you can. Love you all**


	10. William

**A/N: Good morning everyone! Or... goodnight... All matters on your timezone. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I wrote it just for you. :D Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Cant believe we're in the 60's. I love you all so much. Btw, to the reviewers who are thanking me for updating everyday, your welcome. As a reader myself, I hate the long waits so I do this so you don't have to feel that lol :3 Read on.  
**

_William_

A large smile formed on his lips as he walked into the café, the first thing he noticed was the large, darker man standing behind the stove. "Cook!" he said happily as he rushed over. The two weeks without the man had been such a drag, the small man there before hadn't even tried to make friends with him.

The man smiled at him, "Nice to see you again Eddward." He then chuckled, "You don't have to call me 'Cook', you can call me by my first name. William." He smiled when seeing Edd flush in embarrassment. "It's alright that you didn't know, no one who works here really does." He chuckled and rubbed at his bald head.

Edd muttered a small apology, embarrassed by the fact that the two had been working together for so long and he was just now learning about the cook's first name. "William…" He said slowly, feeling the name roll off his tongue.

William nodded, "But if you feel more comfortable referring me as Cook or whatever, go on ahead, I don't mind." He gave a shrug before flipping a burger. "I see that your injuries have healed up, I made sure to teach that punk a lesson." He glanced back towards the manager's office before leaning in. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him showing his face around here again. Totally worth the two weeks, I've grown sick and tired of that punk's attitude. 'The Customer is Always Right' my ass…" He whispered with a frown.

Edd chuckled and thanked him softly. He noticed the door swing open and a certain red head come in. "I'll talk to you later." He said before walking over with a grin. "No practice today? I just got here too," He said, excited as ever to see Kevin here.

The red head chuckled and took a seat. He sighed and pulled out papers from his book bag, Edd assumed it was homework. "No practice today," he confirmed with a nod and tapped his pencil lightly against his lip. "I'll just take some cookies."

Edd nodded and turned around, "Cookies." He said with a happy sigh, resting against the counter, watching as the cook stacked cookies onto a plate. "Isn't he just perfect?" He asked softly, glancing over his shoulder at the concentrating Kevin. He let out a giggle; he felt so much like one of those in love girls he watched on his TV when he had free time. Blushing, he bit his lip lightly, tugging at the skin. Grabbing the plate, he thanked the man before heading back.

"So…" Edd started off slowly as he set the plate down. "Maybe we could go on another walk during my break." He suggested, his cheeks burning.

Kevin glanced up at him, giving a slow nod. "Sure. I want to get this done before anything." He said, pointing to the math homework he was currently working on. "It shouldn't take me too long…" He murmured as he began scribbling information down.

Edd smiled and giggled softly, "Alright, I'll make sure not to bother you." He grinned; he couldn't wait for his break.

oOoOoOo

He hugged his sweater closer to him, today was chilly, autumn must have been coming. Edd glanced over at Kevin to see his hands were shoved in his pockets, he gave a small smile. "It's cold." He chuckled, trying to bring some type of conversation.

Kevin glanced over at him and nodded simply, glancing back over to what was in front of him.

Edd pursed his lips, he wanted to ask him what was his deal? Ask him why for the last two weeks, he hadn't been acting like he normally did. Was it because of the kiss? "Oh my…" He muttered softly to himself, wishing it wasn't true, But by the way Kevin was acting, it must have been it. "Kevin…" He said softly. His cheeks burned terribly, there was only one way he could think to prove his hypothesis; rejection. "I've been thinking about it for a while now… Could we possibly… go out?" He asked, hoping Kevin could hear him even though his voice had been so weak.

"Yeah…"

Edd looked over at Kevin surprised, noticing his cheeks were also slightly red. "R-Really?"

Kevin looked at him with a small smile, "Aren't we out now?" He asked with an amused expression.

Edd's expression dropped as did his eyes, "Yeah… We are, aren't we?" He asked softly, his chest tightening. Feeling something warm grab his hand, he looked up to see Kevin with that same blush. A new smile forming on his lips. His smaller fingers intertwined with Kevin's.

"Where are we going out at?" Kevin asked, giving him a smile.

Edd blushed harder, looking up into his emerald eyes. "M-My house… I can cook us dinner." He suggested with a small smile. The thought of just the two of them sitting alone at his kitchen table eating something he had made, made him want to giggle like a girl.

Kevin nodded, pulling him closer to his body. "That sounds lovely, sounds like a date." He teased, grinning when Edd looked away in embarrassment.

"We should start heading back… I got in trouble last time because I was late." Edd confessed, sighing softly. "The sooner I get done, the sooner I can go home. Right?" He questioned, turning around and beginning his trip back to the café.

Kevin nodded and looked around; he noticed not many people were out today. Just a car or two passing by at random times. "Hey Dork…" He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

Edd looked over at the ginger to see what he wanted before he felt warm lips on his own. As soon as it came, it had disappeared. He gasped and covered his lips, "K-Kevin!" He said bewildered as his pink face changed to a more cherry color. His fingertips rested on his lips for a long moment, it seemed the kiss wasn't what had been bothering Kevin. What was it then?

He was set on finding out that was for sure.


	11. Home Cooked Meal

_Home Cooked Meal_

Eddward smiled softly as he stirred the boiling noodles, wanting them to be perfect. He then opened the oven to see how the meatballs were doing, a larger smile formed when he noticed how well they were cooking. As he brought his attention back to the noodles, he gave a small jump when two muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced back to see Kevin's signature smirk. "Y-Yes?"

He hugged the ravenette and grinned, "It smells great." He complemented as he rested his chin on Edd's shoulder. Kevin had a grin on his lips, "You know Dork… you made me really happy, you know that?" He questioned. "Ive spent the last two weeks thinking hard about how I'd ask you out and if you'd reject me. But there you were, asking me so coolly." He chuckled, and shook his head.

Edd blushed and rested his back against Kevin's chest, "Is that so?" He asked, a smile forming on his own lips. The two stayed like that, simply soaking in each others presences until the beeper on the stove decided to disrupt their peace. Edd pulled away and grabbed his oven mitts, "The meatballs are done!" He said with a grin before carefully pulling them out. Straining the noodles next, he added the sauce and then the meatballs.

Kevin walked over to the table and took a seat. He glanced around, "It must get pretty lonely here without anyone here." He pointed out before noticing Edd's shoulders sink; he immediately realized he hit a weak spot. "I mean… that's why I'm here, right? I'll make sure you're not ever alone again." He watched Edd carry over two plates before taking a seat himself. "So…"

Edd stabbed a meatball with his fork and nibbled on it. It tasted quite delicious, he was definitely proud of himself. "It's nice cooking for more than one person," He explained softly, staring down at his meal. "Thank you for joining me," he looked back up at Kevin and smiled.

Kevin returned the facial expression and began eating his own food. When hearing a giggle, he glanced over at Edd, seeing him holding in his laughter with a grin. "What is it Dork?" He asked with an amused grin, curious on what he was laughing about.

Double D let out a laugh, "You got sauce on your nose…" He grabbed his napkin and reached over, wiping it off, he let out another giggle as he sat back in his seat. He noticed a light blush on Kevin's cheeks as the other continued his eating.

Once the two were finished, Kevin stretched with a smile and patted his belly, "That was great. I'd eat more but I might pop." He glanced over at the time and sighed heavily. "It's already so damn late…" He ran a hand through his red locks, "I don't wanna go."

Edd blushed as he washed the dishes they had used. "You… could always stay here… It is Friday, it should be alright." He bit his lip, "But that's only if you want to. I won't force you to stay the night because I don't want to be like one of those controlling boyfriends they show on TV and-" He continued blabbering until a warm hand on his shoulder made him silence.

"I'll stay the night, because I want to." Kevin said with a soft smile before moving beside him. Turning the water on, he began rinsing and drying the dishes as Edd washed. "You think your small bed could fit the both of us?" He asked with a smirk.

The memory of when Edd had woken in Kevin's arms the night he had stayed over filled his mind. He honestly didn't mind if he had to do that again. He didn't mind if he had to do that a lot. "I'm sure we will be quite alright," Edd gave a small grin as he finished washing. Drying off his hands, a small yawn escaped his lips.

"Go on up, Ill meet you in a bit." Kevin said, glancing towards the stairs. "I won't be long."

Edd gave a nod, making sure to thank him for his generosity. Heading to his room, he gathered up a few clothes and decided he'd take a quick shower. Going to the bathroom, he jumped in and quickly scrubbed at his skin. He didn't want Kevin to have to wait too long. After washing his hair twice, he got out and began drying himself off. Drying his hair with the towel, he then got dressed into the baggy shirt and shorts he sometimes wore to bed.

Heading to his room, he paused at the doorway when seeing Kevin in nothing but boxers, lying on his bed. His face immediately burned up, he slowly began making his way towards the bed. "K-Kevin?" He questioned but was surprised to see the other had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, he turned off the light and crawled into bed, It had taken a bit of strength to get the blanket from under Kevin but when he did, he covered the two up and snuggle into his chest. He had hoped his slightly wet hair wouldn't bother Kevin.

Looking up at Kevin's sleeping face; Edd gently caressed the red head's face, his thumb brushing against Kevin's cheek. Deciding to be brave, he outstretched his neck and placed a light kiss on the others parted lips. They were as warm and soft as ever, just how he remembered them.

"Aren't you sly…" Kevin mumbled softly. He wore a tired smile as he turned his head towards Edd's direction.

Edd froze, his face heating up as he noticed Kevin's eyes open slightly. "S-Sorry…" He apologized, feeling like he had done something wrong. He was surprised when Kevin turned onto his side and pulled Edd into his chest. Just as before, he stuffed his face into Edd's hair before resuming his sleep.

Edd let out a shaky sigh, was Kevin awake? Maybe sleep talking, that was always a possibility. Not wanting to think to hard into it, he closed his eyes and snuggled into Kevin's warmth. "Goodnight..." Inhaling the scent he loved, it wasn't long before he had also fallen asleep.

**A/N: So, I have a quick question for you all. I dont know if I asked this before but does it bother you that I take so long to write sex? I mean, I'm sure some of you are here for that but I feel bad that I'm dragging it out for those who want to read it. What do you guys think? I just dont want to jump right into it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and thank you very much for reading. Review!**


	12. Beautiful Sunlight

**A/N: Hi.  
**

_Beautiful Sunlight_

Edd swallowed his breakfast, resting his head on his propped up arm. "May I ask you something?" He asked, glancing at Kevin as the other downed a glass of milk. When he received a node, Edd blushed lightly. "How long have you like me?" He asked, noticing the ginger grow his own blush. "I-I mean, it was suddenly one day you seemed you hated me and then the next, you were an attached puppy."

Kevin swallowed hard, "I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?" He poked at the pancake on his plate, "I guess it all started back in freshman year." He gave a shrug, "Remember when we got that book report, the one over a dead guy?" He rested against his chair and smiled. "Well, Nazz and I had gone to the library to get a book over him and…" He paused for a moment. "Then I saw you… You were just staring out the window, the sunlight just making you look so… breathtaking." He laughed at himself, "How corny is that?"

Edd smiled, "Really? So, if that is how it is, why haven't you tried anything? A crush for four years?" He questioned. "You've had girlfriends, well, many actually." He pointed out.

A small sigh escaped the gingers lips, "You know… I wasn't really ready to admit that I had feeling towards a dude. I tried to tell myself it was wrong and that I was straight, so I slept around to see if it was actually true. I just couldn't stop thinking about you though. Then when I saw you working in that café for the first time… I didn't know how to react. I didn't want that dick to think something was up and tell the rest of the team, so I acted like a dick myself… I'm sorry again about that." He apologized.

Double D stood up and grabbed his plate and cup. "I forgave you a long time ago… Don't fuss anymore about it." He ran hot water and soon began washing dishes, a soft smile on his lips. "I always thought Nazz would be the one you'd spend your life with… I'm quite surprised you'd pick someone like me over a beautiful girl like her." He explained honestly. "Thank you…"

Kevin smiled and finished off his pancake before bringing his dishes over. "Let's go to the movies today, okay Dork?" He suggested, leaning against the counter next to Edd. "We can watch whatever you want, just please, no documentaries. I'd like to stay awake for this date."

Edd blushed and gave a nod, "Sounds like fun. You can use the shower if you wish, but it's up to you. I'm not goi-" He was interrupted when Kevin's finger pressed against his lips to silence his rambles.

"We already had this talk. I will because I want to, got it?" Kevin pulled away and headed upstairs to hop in the shower like Edd suggested.

The ravenette bit his lip as he quickly finished the dishes, his heart pounding in his chest. He really needed to stop doing that. Drying his hands off, he headed up to his bedroom to get dressed. Picking one of his usual sweaters, he pulled some jeans on and checked his appearance in his full body mirror. Adjusting his hat, he smiled at himself. He looked good.

oOoOoOo

Edd held the large bucket of popcorn as they waited for the movie to start. He had chosen an action flick, knowing Kevin would want to watch it. The redhead had chosen the seats, the ones in the back corner. He was relieved that the theater wasn't too full, the movie must have been out for a while, everyone must have already seen it. Glancing over at Kevin, he noticed the other had already been staring his way. "W-What is it?" He questioned, blushing.

Kevin smiled, "Nothing, just thinking that you look cute in that sweater." He reached over and grabbed some popcorn, tossing it into his mouth.

Edd grew pinker, his eyes going down to the bucket of popcorn. "This stuff is so unhealthy…" He mumbled, trying his best to change the subject. He blushed darker when Kevin decided to start teasing him about his blush. A relieved sigh escaped when the lights slowly dimmed before turning off as the movie began. He watched the screen, easily becoming bored with the movie. He never liked action films; they didn't interest him at all.

"Hey Dork…"

Edd turned to shush him with a smile but was silenced with a gentle kiss. His eyes widened as his cheeks burned. Pulling away, he looked around embarrassed. What must other people think about such an act? He was surprised when no one even spared them a single glance. He lightly bit his lip, if no one noticed, what could it possibly hurt to do it again? Leaning back towards Kevin, warm lips were on his once more.

Hugging the bucket of popcorn close to his body, he had to make sure he had a good hold on it because his body already felt like it was turning into jelly. Sighing softly through his nose, his eyes closed. Feeling something poke at his lips, they parted as he felt Kevin's tongue slip inside. It tasted just like popcorn. He never really liked the junk food, but tasting it like this, that was an entire different story.

When the two finally pulled apart, Edd panted softly as he needed to regain air into his lungs. A smile formed onto his lips, he wanted to giggle but knew this was definitely not the place, especially with the death scene occurring on the screen at the time. He then felt Kevin grab his hang before giving a squeeze, glancing over, he noticed Kevin's matching smile.

It wasn't long before the two returned to kissing, not giving the movie a second glance. The two were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't even noticed the movie finish. When Kevin pulled away, he chuckled softly. "Looks like it's already off… We should go." He said as he stood up, he grabbed the bucket and then Edd's hand. He led the smaller one out before freezing stiff.

Edd bumped into Kevin and looked at him confused, "Are you alright?" He questioned before realizing what he was looking at. There stood a few members of the football team along with their girlfriends. He then noticed Kevin let his hand go, his lips pursed together. "Ill… go ahead." He suggested, hoping that Kevin would refuse and to take his hand once more. What he got was silence and an ashamed look from the ginger. So, that was the way it was. "See you later…" Edd mumbled, walking passed the redhead and towards the exit.

Not once was he stopped by Kevin.

oOoOoOo

Edd glanced out of the window; his yard was beginning to fill with dead, dried up leaves. That would give him something to do, wasn't like he had anything better to do. Leaving his house, he walked over to the shed and pulled out the rake. Glancing over at Kevin's house, his eyes saddened. Ever since last night, the other hadn't tried to contact him, not even once. It did hurt…

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he began raking up the leaves. After a sum amount of time, he looked at the pile of leaves with a satisfying smile. Even he could do-

"Double D!"

Edd's thoughts vanished as he turned to where his name was called. His eyes widened when his eyes landed on the tallest one of the Ed's charging right at him. His hands shot out, "Now just hold on Ed!" He gasped when he was suddenly tackled into the neat pile of leaves he just finished raking. "Hello Ed…" He groaned lowly.

Ed grinned and hugged him, "Me and Eddy have been wondering where you have been. You weren't home yesterday so we decided to check if you were home today." He explained, not noticing that Edd was having a hard time breathing in his suffocating hugs. "You're home!"

Edd pushed and squirmed until he managed to get out of the others death grip. "That I am Ed." He glanced up at Eddy who was shaking his head at the two. "Greeting's Eddy," he said with a grin as he pulled a leaf that was slightly in his hat out.

The shortest of the Ed's smiled down at them before clasping his hands together. "Hello Sockhead, now that we finally found you and you're not freakin' working, let's go work on this scam I've been thinking about. I do need your brains, don't forget that."

Double D stood and brushed his clothes off, "You know Eddy… If you got a job, you wouldn't have to do scams anymore." He suggested.

Eddy snorted, "Jobs are for losers. Tricking people into giving me their money is what I do, I can't see it any other way. Now, lets go!"

**A/N: So, Finally the other Ed's are introduced into this. I wonder what was up with Kevin, poor DD had to walk home by himself. Lol, Wait and read the next chapter, it'll all be revealed very soon. But until then... Hope you all enjoyed this longerish chapter and thanks so much for sticking with me until chapter 12. Please leave a review also.**


	13. Lion's Den

_Lion's Den_

He was staring out of the window, _again. _Edd frowned as he watched Kevin looking out to who knows where. This was really starting to get hard; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The ravenette clutched his pad as he walked over; he took a seat and crossed his arms. "Kevin… we need to talk." He said softly, he tried his best to keep eye contact but it soon became more harder than he thought.

The red head blinked as his thoughts were interrupted. He gave a small smile, "Yeah?"

Edd looked down at the table, "Why have you been acting so strangely lately?" He asked, wanting to get straight to the point. He wanted to know the truth so bad, it drove him insane. "You are constantly spacing out and you act like you… don't even want to be with me…" He explained, mumbling the last part. "If you want to break it off, just end it, okay?" He glanced up at felt his heart beginning to pound when he noticed the way Kevin was staring at him. Should he have said that?

Kevin stared at him, confusion passing through his eyes. "Break it off?" He questioned slowly, each word making Edd more nervous. "Why would I do that?" He asked, a frown replacing the small smile.

Edd blushed lightly, "E-Ever since what happened with Chad, you've became distant." He tried to explain. "I know it's troublesome protecting a person like me so you don't have to anymore…" His eyes widened when he heard a chair scrape against the ground and then a strong hand grip his arm. He was immediately pulled up.

"He's taking his break early," Kevin called with a deeper frown before dragging Double D out of the café. He didn't listen to Edd's concerns and complaints as he pulled him around the corner of the building; instead, he just pushed the other against the wall and kissed him hard without a single word said from his part.

Edd's face immediately reddened, his body went limp in Kevin's strong arms. Kevin's lips felt so nice, he missed this type of contact. Eyes closing, his hands slid up and cupped Kevin's face. He was disappointed when Kevin broke away from the kiss moments later.

"Don't ever think that I want to end it with you," Kevin growled softly, pressing his body closer to Edd's. "Troublesome? It can't be troublesome if I can't even protect you…" He rested his head against Edd's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Dork… I honestly don't, I'd never be able to feel that way about you. I care too much about you."

Edd bit his lip, "What do you mean by you can't even protect me?" He asked, his hand hesitantly rubbing the others back. His face reddened at the small confession that still meant so much to him.

Kevin hugged Edd, "You got hurt because I wasn't there. What if that happens again? What if the rest of the team finds out and I can't protect you? I don't want you getting hurt, not ever again." He sighed softly, "I didn't mean to make you feel this way, I just didn't want others to think something was going on and want to injure you." Even if something did happen to Edd, he couldn't do anything about it. Since he thought violence was bad, he didn't want Edd to be angry at him for giving a few punches to people who definitely deserved it. He had to constantly keep his hands tied behind his back to make sure his dork had what he wanted.

Edd closed his eyes as he felt a drip of water from above. "Something is going on Kevin… We're a couple. They need to find out sometime, don't they? Being so secret… It's so stressful." He hugged Kevin and smiled, "Our love is strong isn't it? Couldn't it beat the odds? I've been beaten up by the football team before, you should know that. It wouldn't be anything new for me, but this needs to stop. I… I-I don't know how much more of this I can take. Something like what happened at the movies… That really hurt…" More drops of rain began falling.

Kevin pulled away and looked at him sadly, "I'm so sorry for that. I made you walk home alone; someone could have gotten to you then. I just thought that if they seen you…" He swallowed hard and looked down as rain began to soak the both of them.

Edd gave a caring smile and cupped his face, "You can't protect me forever Kevin. Please, no more hiding. Lets come out; nothing can beat us, right?" He questioned as his smile soon grew. "We can be one of those power couples I see on T.V!" He let out a giggle, feeling so much better since all of that was now out of him.

Kevin gave him a hesitant smile, "Yeah… Just give me a little bit, alright? I promise, no more." He gave a nervous chuckle and a small peck. "Let's get back inside; it's really starting to rain." He explained, looking up to see the dark gray clouds filling the sky.

Edd moved from the wall and grinned, "Thank you." Grabbing Kevin's hand, he led the jock back inside. He was so happy that the red head had listened to him.

oOoOoOo

One week. All that time had passed and yet nothing had changed. Edd sighed and looked at the empty seat Kevin usually sat at, was Kevin really that afraid? Maybe he was feeling ashamed and just didn't want to admit it, that was what he was set on believing.

Hearing a bell, he immediately looked over with a smile. "Welcom-" His smile dropped.

Black eyes, blond hair and a deep frown. "C'mon, we need to talk, Dork."

Edd gave a small nod and glanced back to see the cook already standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He swallowed hard, "I'll be right back, William…" He paused, "If Kevin stops by… don't tell him who I left with." He didn't want Kevin to have to worry more than he already would be, the red head didn't need anymore stress put onto his shoulders. Setting his pad down, his steps were heavy as he followed behind the jock out of the café.

He was now entering the lion's den.

_A/N: Were going to do a little Kevin POV_

Panting softly, he checked the time on his cell phone. He was going to be late, again. Coach just had to pull him aside and compliment him on his actions during practice. What if something happened? He couldn't let anything happened. Legs moving faster, he pushed himself as he got closer and closer to the café.

During practice, he could keep an eye on everyone but not now. What made matters worse, Chad didn't even go to practice today. He frowned; he was going to kill that blond if he went one hundred feet of Edd. He didn't care what the ravenette said about violence. He wouldn't hold back this time.

Seeing the café come into view, he slowed down as he caught his breath. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it open. Eyes immediately scanning the environment, he noticed the two girls who did nothing were running around, trying their best to keep up with orders. He instantly knew his fear was true.

Edd wasn't here.

**A/N: *Le Gasp* Dun DunDunDunDUnDUNUNUN. What's gunna happen to Double D? And here we have it, the explination on why Kevin has been acting so strange. The fog has now lifted! But now... your stuck with a clift hanger. I'm as evil as Chad, muwhahaha. Yeah. Today's my last day of school you guys! Then I'll be a senior :3 Hope you all enjoyed this and my little babble. Thanks so much for reading and leave a review. We're almost at 100 you guys! *Fangirls all over the place***


	14. You In?

_You In?_

Edd's nose scrunched up as cigarette smoke surrounded him; he waved his hand to get the smoke out of his face. He looked down at his hands on his lap as the blond paced back and forth in front of him. "She did come by and talk to me a few times." He said slowly, glancing at the sad expression on the others face. This was not an emotion he was used to seeing on the blonds face, it was usually an over prided smirk or a pissed frown.

Chad slumped onto the bench next to the ravenette, his shoulders slumped and head hanging. "It's been weeks… I thought she'd come crawling back to me… Whenever I broke up with a babe, she'd be begging at my knees for me to take her back. But not Jessica…"

"Was she the first to break up with you?" Edd questioned, trying not to feel as uncomfortable as he currently was. "I mean… She did break up with you for a reason." Biting his lip, he hoped that those words wouldn't anger the other as much as he thought they would.

The blond just sighed, "I treated her like shit… I know she broke up with me for a reason." He looked up into the cloud filled sky. "I want her back so badly…" Ashes from his cigarette collected slowly and fell off as a small wind passed the two of them. "I want to change; I want to show her that I can be the guy I was once again."

Edd bit his lip, "And, why exactly did you get me to tell me all of this?" He questioned, not wanting to get dragged into this drama fest. He enjoyed his quiet life with his redheaded boyfriend. His lips turned to a frown, Kevin must have been worried sick by now.

Chad grabbed his cigarette and put it out, "She'll talk to you. I want you to help me get her back. Just get her to come to that place you work and I swear I'll never bother you again." He paused, "I know I did things to you in the past that I never should have but I really do want to change. It sucks that I had to lose something big to make me realize how much of a fucker I really am." He chuckled sadly, his hardened black eyes looking quite empty. "I'm begging you dude…"

Edd wanted to take pity for the guy, he looked quite miserable. He stood up and dusted himself off, "I'll help you but on one condition." He said as his hands went to his hips. "If she decides to take you back, which to be honest, I don't think she should…." He huffed, ignoring the others frown. "You better treat her with respect. I took one slap for her but I won't be there all of the time to make sure she doesn't get another." He then jabbed his fingers into Chad's chest, "Also, leave Kevin alone."

Chad looked down at his chest being poked before nodding. "Deal." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend? I'm sure he's done had a heart attack or some sort. Hell, he'll probably try to kill me when he sees me." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Wouldn't surprise me if he didn't though."

Edd tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

The blond shrugged, "After I beat the hell out of you, I expected a visit from Kevin. Besides a few glares, the kid never even touched me."

A light blush burned on Edd's cheeks as his eyes moved to his shoes. Kevin had actually listened to him, he didn't want the red head getting hurt or hurting anyone else and Kevin did what he requested. "I… I need to get back, my breaks almost over. I'll see if she'll come tomorrow, don't mess this one up. Everyone deserves a second chance, this is mine for you. Goodbye Chad." He then turned and rushed off, hoping that Kevin hadn't arrived yet, he didn't want the jock to be stressing about his location. He hoped the cook hadn't told Kevin about Chad either, that would only make matters worse.

oOoOoOo

Two steps inside before he felt two crushing arms wrap around him. Air was taken from him as he gasped, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I can't breathe Kevin!" Edd got out, blush growing darker. "People are watching…" He was surprised to see Kevin's face was as red as his own. "Kevin…?"

"I didn't know where you were… I ran everywhere…" Kevin squeezed him tighter, "I thought something happened to you…" He whispered softly, trembling slightly.

Edd smiled softly, "I'm alright… I'm alright." He repeated, not minding the death squeezing hug anymore. He looked out to see the cook wore a relieved expression; he then pulled away from Kevin to see how he was doing. He looked pretty shaken up. "Let get you a seat and some water, okay?" He said with a smile as he led Kevin over to an empty table.

As soon as Kevin sat down, he grasped Edd's hand. "Did he do anything to you? Tell me the truth Dork, I'll kill him. I swear I will if he put his finger on you." He threatened with a deep frown, his face face beginning to go red from all the anger he had built up during the time that Edd had been gone.

Edd shook his head, "We just had a small chat, alright? If I felt like I was in danger, I wouldn't have gone with him. Now, I'm going to go get you a glass of ice water to calm you down." He pulled away and walked over to the cook, glancing back a time or two. Kevin was so worried, a smile formed. So this was what feeling cared for felt like. It was really nice.

Moments later, he came back with the water and sat down in front of him. "Now, I know you're not going to be happy with this but Chad asked me to help him out with something. But before I do it, I want you to help me out. I want you at my side." Biting his lip, he smiled. "Are you in?"

**A/N: Didn't expect that, did you? :3 Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, lets reach 100 you guys! Thank you all so much for reading up to this chapter and hopefully you'll stay with me until its finished.**


	15. Plan Set Into Action

**A/N: How's everyone doing on this wonderful day? I'm doing fantastic just in case anyone is wondering. We're at chapter 15 you guys… Woah… I'm currently working on chapter 18 and if things go as plan, this story will be complete soon. Probably by next weekend. But that's just if I don't get some amazing Idea or something. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**

_Plan Set Into Action_

"It's okay Kevin…" Edd smiled and rubbed his hand, "You're here now and in case something does happen, you're here. Remember that." He looked over to see Chad's ex girlfriend enjoying a large sundae. "I already talked to the cook so we shouldn't have to worry about a scene."

Kevin frowned and huffed softly, "What if she says no? What if he gets angry and makes a scene? Chad doesn't take the answer no that easily Dork." He explained, looking down at his uneaten hamburger. "You have no idea what you brought yourself into, do you?" He asked softly.

Edd leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the gingers cheek. "I do. I thought about all the possibilities and I know what's going to happen exactly." He gave a smile and took a step back, "See you later." Turning around, he left with a slightly concerned expression. What if something did happen and someone got hurt? Biting his lip, he shook his head. He wouldn't let that happen.

oOoOoOo

The light sound of a bell filled his ears and Edd immediately turned to see who had come inside. Noticing the blond hair, he gave a small smile, "Welcome!" He called as he watched Chad move towards his ex girlfriends table. Glancing over at Kevin, he noticed he was already watching but with a not as happy expression. The cook wore a similar look also as he watched.

Trying to get his mind of it, he tended other customers who had no clue what the situation was, not that they'd really care. Pouring another cup of coffee, he glanced over to see the girl shake her head. Heart beating, he glanced back over to the cup he had been filling up to see he was about to overflow it. Apologizing, he quickly made his way towards Chad's table. "How are you two?"

The girl was staring down at her melted sundae while Chad looked rather frustrated. "We're okay I guess…" She said softly, poking at the liquid. Edd knew that look, she was going to cry but she was really trying her hardest to keep it in.

Edd knew why she was going to cry; she missed Chad. It was clear as day, the way she'd glance at him at school. She'd get so nervous whenever he was near, Edd picked up on things like this. But the fact that he abused he kept her from coming back, Edd wanted to give her credit for that. Now Chad was wanting her back and her thin walls were breaking down.

"Jessica… I know what I have done was wrong… No one deserves to be treated that way. Just please, I'm begging you!" Chad pleaded, running his hand through his hair.

Edd watched the girl stand up, her eyes were watering terribly. Her hands were shaky as she dug around her purse for a tip, tears silently rolled down her cheeks. He then watched her rush off, glancing at Chad, he then watched the boy chase after her. Picking up the dishes and shoving the money in his apron, he headed back. Noticing Kevin beginning to get up, Edd shook his head. "Leave them be." Wiping his hands off, he walked towards Kevin.

"What if he tries to hurt her for her not saying yes?" Kevin asked with a deep frown. "Wouldn't be the first time," He huffed.

Edd sat down in front of him, "Do you remember the day you pulled me out of here when I thought you wanted to end it?" He asked before glancing out of the large store window, he noticed it was raining. A soft smile formed, "Something like what happened to us is going to happen to them. Chad's finally going to become a real man."

Kevin looked at him strangely and shook his head, "If you say so. I can't imagine that dick being nice so I think your assumptions are going to bite you right in the ass." He sighed and sat back.

Edd continued staring out the window, not replying to what he had said. Noticing lightning fill the sky, thunder reached his ears. "I think I have a new respect for that guy, he isn't as bad as I thought." He looked over to see Kevin was about to say something, he stuck his hand up with a frown. "I need to get back to work." Standing up, he left without another word as Kevin watched him confused.

oOoOoOo

Edd sighed softly as he slid his lunch towards Ed who was currently giving him the puppy dog look. "You cannot keep forgetting your money Ed… I need food also." He pointed out as he shook his head. Glancing over at the table that contained the football players and cheerleaders, he smiled when seeing Chad and Jessica sitting together. "Love is such a wonderful thing…" He mumbled.

Eddy gave him a strange look, "What are you going on about, Sockhead?" He asked before tearing into his burger. As he chewed his food, he glanced back to where Edd was staring. Swallowing his food, a large smirk formed. "You're crushing on one of the cheerleaders aren't you? Who is she? As long as it's not Nazz, we're good. You know she's mine."

Double D rolled his eyes, "Of course Eddy." His eyes then moved to the red head to see he was poking at his food. "Can I ask you something?" He asked Eddy, not sure if he was experienced at love or anything but there was always a possibility that his brother had informed him. When receiving a nod, he looked back towards Eddy. "If you were with someone and they didn't want anyone else to know, what would you do?"

Eddy's brows furrowed, "I'd break up with her. Seems she's ashamed to be with me so why waste my time. Who are you with?" He asked with a frown.

Edd blushed lightly and shrugged, Eddy would be beyond anger if he found out it was Kevin. "I-I was just asking because a friend asked me and as you know, I don't know too much about love and all that mushy romance stuff." He let out a nervous laugh. He then stood, "I'm going to make a quick stop at the library… I'll see you both later in English." Rubbing the back of his neck, he headed out of the noisy cafeteria.

Going straight to his locker, he opened it with a saddened frown. Maybe Kevin really was ashamed but didn't want him to feel bad or something; why else wouldn't Kevin let anyone know? If what he said about him being worried was true, Kevin should learn to have some faith within him. Edd could protect himself, or at least, survive a few punches. Maybe he should just confront Kevin once more to see if it would do anything.

After exchanging books, he closed his locker and turned around. The first thing he had come to see was a short blond haired girl who wore a large grin. "Greeting's Nazz."

Nazz reached out and grabbed his hand, "C'mon Double D, we need to talk." She said as began pulling him away towards a destination he wasn't familiar with.

Edd blushed and followed, or rather was dragged behind. "A-About what, if I may ask."

The blond turned and smiled at him, "Your boyfriend."


	16. Fight

_Fight_

Edd followed behind, confusion filling his eyes. "He told you?" He asked, his voice soft. Why did he have that lump in his throat? This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Swallowing it down, he blushed when she pulled him towards an empty classroom. The teacher must have been eating their lunch.

Nazz let go of him and plopped down on a desk. "He didn't have to but yes. He just… confirmed my suspensions." She smiled, "I knew he had something for you!" She let out a giggle when Edd began changing to a darker shade of red. "You're so cute Double D. You two are so adorable together."

Edd looked down at his feet, "Does… anyone else know about us?" He asked, wondering how many people Kevin had told.

Nazz shook her head, "Just me but that's because he trusts me not to gossip about it. He also told me what you did for those other two. Chad's a jerk but even though, you still helped him out. You're a cool guy Double D." She smiled and brushed a hair behind her ear.

He smiled; he'd never been called cool by a popular person before. It felt nice. "T-Thank you Nazz."

The blond smiled and hopped off the desk, "I came to give you a message though. When Kevin does come out, there will be a lot of people who will not be happy." She explained and noticed Edd bit his lip. "But just to let you know, there are also people who will support it. Myself, Chad, Jessica and Kevin… we're all here to help you in case something happens. That's what friends are for, right?"

Edd smiled and nodded, "Thank you…" He watched he leave before letting out a shaky breath. It was nice to feel cared for, it really was. If Kevin was going to tell the team, he needed to tell his friends too. Better if he tell them then gossip does.

oOoOoOo

Edd swallowed hard as he sat a burger in front of Ed and a sundae in front of Eddy. He glanced back at Kevin who was watching him. He had already told the red head that he'd tell the two and Kevin told him that he'd beat the hell out of Eddy if he made a scene.

"So," Eddy took a bite of his sundae, "What did you want to talk about, and why here of all places?" He questioned before going for another bite.

Edd handed Ed a napkin and smiled, "I wanted to let you know that I do in fact have a partner. Before you ask, _he_ is someone you know and we love each other very much." He said as his pale face became as red as the cherry resting on Eddy's food. "But I don't want you to freak out when I tell you who." He said slowly.

"Why did Double D say he, Eddy?" Ed asked confused as he tilted his head.

Eddy was no longer interested in his dessert; he gaped at the hat wearing Ed. "You're gay?" He whispered, not wanting others to look this way. "Well, I know I've made fun of you before about liking guys but I never thought…" He then stared at the melting ice cream. "Who is the guy?"

Edd grasped the pad in his hand tighter, "Kevin…"

Ed grinned, "Kevin? Eddy, he's right over there! Hi Kevin!" He waved his arm towards the red head who waved back confused. "Let's go congratulate the-" The sundae hit his face before he could finish his sentence. Bowl landing on his now empty plate, Ed grinned as he licked the ice cream.

Edd outstretched his hands, "Now Eddy… Calm down and think before you act. I wanted to let you know before someone else told you." He winced when Eddy sent a glare his way, "Eddy, it's my decision who I wish to date and-"

"So let me get this straight. This entire time, when you could have been hanging out with your best friends, you were sucking face with _that_ guy?" He sent a glare towards Kevin and immediately received one back. "He's our fucking bully Sockhead, do you not remember each time he kicked our asses?" He asked. "He probably doesn't even like you, just another way to get back at me for something…" He hissed.

Edd frowned, he looked down at the smallest Ed. "If you do not support us, that is one thing, but do not talk bad about him or our relationship." He lowered himself to Eddy's height, "Got that?" He asked lowly. Kevin didn't like him, he loved him. Edd knew it; Kevin wouldn't waste a month and a half to do something like this. He then stood up, "That is ten dollars and fifty five cents. Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoyed your meal." He dropped down the money collector before heading over to Kevin's table, huffing to himself.

Ed looked at Edd and then over at Eddy, "I think you made him mad Eddy…" He said slowly, all of the ice cream now gone off of his face. "He looked really mad…"

Eddy rolled his eyes and slapped down the money, "Don't worry Lumpy, he need's us. He'll come crawling back to us, just like he always does." Standing up, he glanced over at Edd and Kevin, he shook his head. "Let's go."

oOoOoOo

"I can't believe he reacted that way…" Edd mumbled, not paying attention to the fighting game he and Kevin were currently playing. "Actually, I can. I knew he wouldn't be happy, there was just a small part of me that believed Eddy would actually be happy for me." He let out a sigh and dropped the controller as his expression saddened.

Kevin glanced over at him and pulled him onto his lap. "I'm sure Dorkie will get over it." He grabbed Double D's hat and yanked it off, not caring about the others complaints. Dropping it, the hand went back and ran through his thick, black locks. He smirked when Edd relaxed, "You're like a cat." He said with an amused expression.

Edd blushed and closed his eyes, "I-It feels good…" He mumbled embarrassed. Opening his eyes, he looked up into Kevin's emerald ones. "Kevin…" His cheeks grew hotter. His eyes closed once more before feeling the red head's warm lips on his. Their fighting game now long forgotten, Edd moved around until he was sitting in Kevin's lap. He pulled away slightly and smiled, "You are a good kisser Kevin."

The ginger smirked and wrapped his arms around Edd's lower back. "Is that so? That's not the only thing I'm good at." He grinned when Edd grew red; he then let out an overdramatic sigh. "I guess I gotta keep doing it so you know that I'm a _great _kisser." Leaning in, he kissed the ravenette once more. This time however, he went in for more. His tongue slipped passed his own lips and lightly ran along Edd's lower one, seeking permission. Once given, he didn't waste a second slipping inside.

Edd blushed harder as he tried his hardest to keep up with the kiss. Knocking Kevin's hat off, his fingers ran through his short red hair. Smiling into the kiss, he bit down lightly on Kevin's lip, nibbling on it. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he felt Kevin's unwrap and slip under his sweater. Pulling away from the kiss, he bit his lip as Kevin's hands continued sliding upwards. A small moan escaped past his lips when he felt the warmth of Kevin's lips against his neck. "K-Kevin…" He managed to get out, groaning softly from the feeling's he was getting. His heart pounded in his chest, his eyes were hazy as he enjoyed each touch.

Kevin pulled Edd's sweater off and tossed it onto the floor. Pulling away, he gently grabbed Edd and placed him on the bed before crawling on top. "You know I love you, right?" He asked softly, staring down into Edd's warm, blue eyes.

Thoughts about what Eddy had said to him and things he had thought Kevin had felt about him crossed Edd's mind. He smiled, they were all wrong, he knew what was right. "Of course Kevin. As do I."

Kevin stuffed his face into Edd's hair to conceal his own blush, "Say it back then Dork…" He inhaled the loved strawberry scent.

Edd smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kevin, "I love you too."

Then there was another kiss or two before the two got ready for bed. Kevin didn't want to rush it; he wanted to make sure Edd was completely positive that he wanted to be with him.

**A/N: If I may have your permission, I am going to go fangirl now. *leaves* *Comes back* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I really did. Anyway, yeah. Look forward to the next chapter. Shit's gonna hit the fan. *wiggles eyebrow* Or wont it? Just wait and see. We hit 100 reviews you guys! Oh ma gerd!**


	17. Lunch

_Lunch_

Edd sat on his steps, his eyes on his knees as waited patiently. He didn't know why he expected them to come, he just thought he should wait, just in case. Even though Eddy was angry, he didn't think he'd still be mad. Then again, did he forgive the shortest Ed for what he had said? His eyes closed and he rested against the stairs. He didn't know.

"Dork?" Came a voice from across the street. "Aren't you usually, you know, gone by now?"

Edd's eyes opened to see Kevin's smile, it was so contagious that he found his own lips curving upwards. "Greetings Kevin," He stood up and stepped down until his feet were on the concrete. "I was… waiting for my friends…" His eyes went downward as he muttered the truth.

Kevin's eyes softened and he grabbed his dorks hand. "Let's walk to school together." He immediately began pulling the other down the sidewalk, "If you want, we can stop at the library or something together." He suggested, trying to cheer up Edd.

Edd looked over at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Sure, if that's what you want to do." He looked ahead and shivered slightly. "It's going to start snowing, Ill have to buy a new winter coat." He thought out loud as he glanced up at the gray clouds. "You think it's going to rain again today?" He questioned the red head.

Kevin let go of Edd's hand and wrapped an arm around the smaller male in attempt to keep him warm. He then looked up at the clouds as well, "Probably. Sucks that football ended, it's great doing practice when it's all muddy out." He smirked, "I was coughing mud up for a week last time." He let out a laugh.

Edd giggled, "That isn't healthy." He snuggled close to Kevin and made sure he walked at the same speed as Kevin, luckily for him, the other walked slow so it was easy to keep up with. He sighed happily, the saddening thoughts of his friends had left his mind, now all that was on it was the red head who currently was very warm.

"Comfortable?" Kevin asked with an amused grin, it growing as Edd soon reddened from the question. The two then walked in silence, just enjoying the presence of the other. It wasn't long until Peach Creek High School came into view. The red head stared at the building for a long moment, trying to decide what he should do.

Edd was about to pull away before he felt Kevin's arm wrap tighter around him. He blushed darkly as people soon glanced over at them. He had told Kevin multiple times that he had wanted this but to tell the truth, he was also scared. What if no one accepted them? Hearing a girl yell over to them, he noticed Nazz grinning ear to ear. He smiled a little himself; there would always be someone who accepted them. This blond was one.

"Hey Nazz…" Kevin was able to get out, his cheeks blushing lightly as his hold on Edd tightened even more. It was obvious that he was beginning to freak out about the situation, just hearing the whispers around him made him feel on edge.

The blond grinned, "You two are all so cute like that!" She pulled out her phone, "I want a picture of such an adorable moment. The first day of coming out." Just before she could get the picture, Kevin covered it before she had the chance to take it. "No fair! I don't want a picture of your boring hand…"

Edd chuckled nervously and looked around; he didn't see Ed or Eddy anywhere. Maybe they weren't here yet. That had to be it. He managed to pull away from Kevin's breath taking grip and adjusted his messenger bag, "I should get to class. Ill see you too later…?" He dragged on, waiting to see Kevin's smile but only got a worried look.

"Come straight to me if anyone tries anything," Kevin said, his expression turning very serious. "And I mean anything. Name calling, a push, even a-" He was interrupted by a small peck on his lips.

Edd pulled away with a smile, "See you later." He turned and left only to hear Nazz squeal with delight. Giggling softly, he headed to his first period class.

oOoOoOo

He just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Blue eyes staring at his once welcoming table and then at the mysterious food on his tray. Should he go try to sit with them? What if Eddy made a fool of him in front of everyone? He was so lost in thought, thinking about all of the possibilities of what could happen that he didn't hear his name being called. When he finally did however, he noticed the blond haired girl waving her hand out to him, motioning him to come over and sit.

With shaky legs, a nervous smile formed as he walked over. "You called, Nazz?" He questioned, glancing over at Kevin who currently had his eyes closed. He then noticed the empty seat next to Kevin, should he take it? He knew he didn't belong with the jocks, he was completely opposite of them. But then again, he did have a reason to sit, Kevin was his boyfriend. But what if the red head didn't want him to sit down?

Kevin's eyes opened and he looked at Edd, "You're over thinking this aren't you Dork? Just as always," he mumbled with a smile. Grabbing his arm, he pulled him down into the seat. His eyes then reclosed, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Edd blushed and stared into his lap, a smile formed. "Sorry," He apologized happily. Looking over at the rest of the table, he immediately looked back in his lap when realizing that the whole team was staring at him. He knew he didn't belong here.

One sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Looks like I lost 10 bucks." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill. He then pressed it on the table. "Come on boys, we all owe Chad. He was right about Kevin." The other's groaned and dug in their wallets,

Chad smirked and grabbed all the money, he sent a smirk Edd's way.

Edd glanced at the blond, "What about Kevin?"

The red head beside him huffed softly, "Made a damn bet if I was really gay or not." He growled lowly, not happy about it at all. He expected his team to be angry or disgusted, not making damn bets.

Chad let out a laugh, "Guess who was the only one to say he was?" He asked before sticking a thumb towards him, "This guy." He counted the bills with a growing smirk. "One hundred bucks Jess, looks like we're going out tonight." He gave the girl next to him a smile.

Edd smiled a little himself, "I would have been on Chad's side." He said, giggling at Kevin's expression. Reaching under the table, he grabbed Kevin's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "We should go out again…" He said softly. Hopefully this time though, he didn't have to worry about what happened at the movies to happen again.

Kevin gave a small nod, his cheeks heating up slightly. "Sounds like a plan, Dork."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks- Just kidding. Did I scare any of you? We haven't even gotten to the sex, no way in hell I'm ending this just yet. I hope you all still love me because I still love you OuO. Anyway, enough fun, now to the serious part. There is no serious part. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading. As always, leave a review and tell me what you thought. Adios Amigos.**


	18. Surprise Visit

_Surprise Visit_

Edd bit his lip hard as he looked down at the two outfits he had laid out onto his bed. Should he go with the green sweater or the purple? It was just a date; maybe he should just wear a t-shirt. But what if he wanted to take him somewhere formal? "Why does it have to be a surprise?" He asked himself with a groan. The element of surprise was always exciting though so he didn't want to complain too much.

Dropping the towel that had been wrapped around his waist, he decided the purple sweater would be good enough. It wasn't too bland but it didn't pop out either, he thought it would be perfect for today. Getting dressed, he made his way over to his mirror to look at himself. Grabbing the brush that rested on the stand, he winced slightly as he brushed his messy locks. "Cursed hair… Always in a mess." He grumbled before wincing again.

After his hair was all untangled, he reached over and grabbed his hat. Putting it on, he looked in the mirror once more to make sure it was adjusted correctly. Smiling at his reflection, his gaped tooth reflection smiled right back at him. He was excited for today, for not getting much sleep the night previous, he was feeling great.

His head shot up when he heard a door bell. "Coming!" Going down his stairs, he rushed to the door and pulled it open. He had expected to see his boyfriend Kevin but instead saw Ed who was looking rather nervous. "Hello Ed?" He said confused as the other quickly walked inside. "What are you doing here?"

Ed gave him a nervous smile, "Eddy said I couldn't come and talk to you but I did anyway. I miss you Double D… Be friends with Eddy again so he'll stop being so angry all the time."

It had been a week since the last time Edd had talked to his friends, he was just waiting for Eddy to apologize but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Edd believed he shouldn't have to apologize so he wasn't going to either. The feud still remained.

"Ed, Eddy is currently acting quite childish despite his age. I'm not going to come back just to give him what he wants." Edd sighed softly as he walked over to his couch and took a seat. "Please take your shoes off, I don't wish to clean the carpets again because of all of the dirty mud."

Ed did as told and made his way over to the couch, "It feels so different without you though…" His eyes watered before he grabbed Edd, hugging him in a death grip. He began crying, "Come back Double D!"

Edd's eyes closed, a lump formed in his throat. He did miss talking to his friends, he missed hanging out. "Ed… Stop crying. You're going to make me cry too." He let out a laugh that was accidently shaky, tears filled in his own eyes. Emotions getting the better of him, he felt himself crying along with Ed.

After a few moments of that, Edd pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel so lonely Ed, I really am. I want you to give a message to Eddy for me, alright?" He grabbed a kleenex off of the stand in front of him and handed it to the other so he could blow the snot threatening to drip from his runny nose. "Tell him that I am willing to come back, but only if he comes to me that he actually wants me back. It would be rather pointless to hang out with someone if they on the other hand do not want you there." He explained softly.

Ed gave a nod and blew his nose, "Okay. I will do that for you but if Eddy asks, I was not here." He stood up and walked back over to his shoes before putting them back on. "See you later Double D." He then left.

Edd sighed, that was the most emotional ten minutes of his day. He had hoped Ed would have stayed a bit longer but it seemed Eddy's leash had just gotten shorter. Shaking his head, he wiped his eyes once more. Lying down on the couch, he let out a small yawn. All that crying made him tired, not sleeping good last night didn't help much either. Just a small nap, that's all he needed. Better to be refreshed then tired during the entire date, right? Smiling to himself, his lids closed slowly. He'd take a thirty minute nap and be good. As soon as he relaxed, it didn't take long for Edd to go to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The feeling of something running through his hair made him smile; a small pleased sound escaped his lips. When hearing a chuckle, his eyes slowly opened. Where was he? What happened? It took a moment before he realized he was on his couch, and by the jeans his face was resting on, also someone's lap. Turning his head, he looked up to see Kevin smiling down at him. "Greetings Kevin…" He said softly before letting out a small yawn.

"Your hair is always so soft; I don't know how you manage to keep it like that." The ginger said with a smile as he continued playing with the strands. "You also look very adorkable when you are asleep." He pointed out before handing the other his hat back that he had taken off so he could touch Double D's hair. "Though you do talk a lot in your sleep."

Edd blushed and sat up; he pulled his hat back on. "I do? What did I say?" He asked as he began to feel embarrassed.

Kevin smirked, "Oh Kevin… So good… more…." He mocked and let out a loud laugh as Edd looked at him with his jaw dropped, his pale skin now cheery red. "I'm joking with you Dork," he smiled and tugged Edd's hat down so it covered his eyes. "Though you did mutter my name a few times," he said with a smile.

Edd gave a nervous chuckle; he had been having a great dream about the red head. Standing up, he stretched out his limbs. Spinning around, he placed his hands on his hips. "Now… how about we get to that surprise date?" He suggested with an arched eyebrow.

**A/N: How is everyone? I'm tired but am feeling great. Chapter 18 Everybody! Look forward to the next one, trust me, it's one to get excited for. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you thought, I love reading them all.**


	19. Trying Something New

_Trying Something New_

Edd swallowed hard as he stared at Kevin's motorcycle, "I-Is this quite necessary, Kevin?" He questioned before he caught the helmet that matched it. "I'm sure you are a wonderful driver but I don't think it's the safest." He swallowed hard as he watched Kevin get on the bike, "I'm alright with walking…"

Kevin smirked as his bike came to life, "Where we're going Dork, you wouldn't make it on your feet." He glanced back, "Now get that helmet on and let's go. Your nap delayed us enough, but that's okay." He quickly added when noticing Edd's expression sadden. "I'm not mad but I do want to get there in time before we miss anything." He said with a reassuring smile.

Edd gave a small nod and pulled the helmet on, it fit pretty well even though his hat was slightly in the way. Going over, he placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder to keep his balance. "I swear if we die on this death machine, I will haunt you even through death…" He grumbled as he stretched his leg to the other side. Getting comfortable, he sat back. "Forward," He said, wanting to go before he changed his mind.

Kevin smiled and turned slightly; he grabbed Edd's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Now hold on, it may be scary at first but you'll get used to it, real quick." He turned back and slowly made his way out of Edd's driveway. "And… we're off." He said with a smirk before lifting his feet and driving down the road. He had to hold in a laugh that wanted out as he felt Edd gasp and hug him tightly.

Edd's eyes were shut tight, his jaw clenched as he felt as if he were holding onto Kevin for dear life. "I'm going to die… I'm going to die…" He repeated softly, his body stiffening as his ears were full of passing wind. He needed to relax; Kevin would laugh at him if he continued acting like this. Untucking his head from Kevin's back, he sat up straighter. Forcing his eyes open, he gaped at the view.

In front of them was a mixture of colors in the sky, the sun was setting and the clouds looked beautiful. The whole scene was just breath taking.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kevin asked, glancing back at him. "I used to go on rides like this all the time just to see this kind of sight, but then, I found something much more beautiful to look at." He laughed as his cheeks burned slightly. "How corny was that?"

Edd hugged him tighter and smiled, "it's not corny. I thought it was rather sweet." He let out a small giggle when Kevin's cheeks grew darker. "So, when may I find out what this surprise is?" He asked, really wanting to know. It was driving him nuts!

Kevin smiled and shook his head, "No, but we're almost there." He promised and looked up at the sky. He cursed silently to himself; it was getting dark too soon. "Just a little longer…" He muttered softly and drove slightly faster.

Edd smiled and rested his head on Kevin's back, "As long as it's just like this, I don't mind how long it takes. You're quite warm to be honest." His eyes closed and he blushed softly as he listened to a fast beating heart. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't his heart he was hearing, his smile softened. It seemed he wasn't the only one to get like this at times.

Minutes passed of peaceful silence before Kevin's motorcycle slowly came to a halt. "We're here, Dork." He shut his bike off and turned, "Dork?" Raising a brow, he smirked when seeing that Edd somehow managed to doze off. Smirk growing, he hit his horn and a loud noise surrounded them.

Edd shot up and almost feel off, "I'm not asleep!" He looked around confused, "Kevin?" He questioned when seeing the red head laughing at him. "Where are we?" He asked and looked around only to see grass upon more grass. He held onto Kevin as he managed to get off the bike. He took the helmet off and adjusted his hat, turning around, he noticed Kevin digging through a pouch on the side of his motorcycle.

Kevin pulled out a small blanket and smiled, "Now, I've never done something like this before so sorry if it's lame. I just didn't think you'd want to go to some fancy place or anything like my past girlfriends had." He explained as he laid the blanket on the ground.

Edd gave a confused nod as he laid the helmet on the seat, "Alright…" Turning around, he noticed Kevin lying on the blanket. "Aren't you cold down there?" He asked with an amused expression as he walked over. He let out a gasp when the redhead grabbed him and pulled him down. "Kevin!" He giggled and shook his head.

Kevin smiled and hugged him close, "You're my heater, Dork." He glanced up at the stars, "I love you, Double D." He said softly.

Edd blushed and sat up, it felt so strange hearing him say his name. Looking down, he smiled. "I love you too, Kevin." He then looked up at the stars himself, the sky was so clear. "Thanks for bringing me out here, it means a lot." Glancing back down, he noticed Kevin staring at him. "What is it?"

Kevin sat up and continued looking at him, reaching out, he placed his hand on Edd's cheek and caressed his face. "I wanna kiss you."

Edd held in a laugh, "Are you asking for permission?" He asked amused and let out the laugh when Kevin nodded. "Why?"

Kevin knocked off his own hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Dunno… Just in case if I don't want to stop, then you cant get mad at me, or something." He let out a frustrated sigh, "I just want to kiss you, alright?" He huffed with a frown before all thoughts left his mind when warm lips pressed against his own.

Edd rested a hand on Kevin thigh as he leaned forward, his cheeks blazed. His hand slowly slid up before the kiss was broke followed by a groan. He looked up at the lightly blushing Kevin.

"What are you doing?" He asked, emerald eyes staring deep into his blue ones.

Edd bit his lip, "I-I want to try something…" He glanced down at his hand that had slid upwards, resting right above a _very_ sensitive area. He then looked back up at the other, "I-Ill stop immediately if you request."

Kevin stared at him for a long moment before his eyes closed once more. "Go ahead, Double Dweeb…" He sighed through his nose and rested against his propped up arms.

Edd smiled and leaned in once more to resume their kiss. Over the course of their relationship, Edd had been quite curious on the acts of a homosexual partnership. The internet had many information websites that help him figure out why he was feeling the ways he had been. But though there were information site, some of them consisted of rather interesting things. Video to video, Edd learned things he probably should have never seen. Now, he finally got to try something he had been wanting to but never had the chance.

With a growing blush, he moved his lips to the gingers freckled neck. Teeth scraping along the others skin, he was rather pleased with the reaction he was getting from the other teen. His hand pressed down lightly, twisting and turning as he began to feel something harden under his hand.

Kevin was beginning to blush darker, another groan escaped. "What in the hell?" He groaned but didn't pull away. "And here I thought you were pure and innocent," he let out a chuckle before wincing when Edd bit his neck.

"Sorry…" The ravenette muttered before moving his kisses upwards, stopping at his ear. Smiling, he remembered reading about how much men loved their ears being sucked on. Though he was slightly disgusted by the thought of doing such an action, he pushed past it and ran his tongue alone Kevin's lobe. His fingers lightly ran across the button to Kevin's jeans before his hands worked at getting them undone.

Kevin stiffened and his eyes opened, "I don't think you should be doing this. I'm sorry if I made you think you had to do things like this to… make… me..." He paused when seeing Edd's blushing face giving a pout. He looked away, "What?"

Edd pursed his lips, "I'm doing this because I want to Kevin. You've made me feel good many times so why can't I do the same?" He huffed.

Kevin blushed and looked at him, "But I've never done anything like _this!_" His eyes widened when he suddenly felt something press much closer to his hardening member. "Dork…" He groaned and his eyes closed once more.

Edd smiled before looking down, Kevin's boxers were a silky black with smiley faces. His thumb brushed along the outside of the boxers where Kevin's shaft was, he glanced up to see Kevin shutter slightly. "The penis is the most sensitive organ part of the male body…" He muttered softly to himself before glancing back down. Grabbing the boxers, he pulled them down slightly to see the beginning of red hair. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he continued pulling the fabric downwards. Edd had never seen another man's member before besides his own so he was rather fascinated by the differences. Grabbing it, he glanced back up to see how Kevin was reacting.

He looked rather frustrated. Maybe Edd was going too slow, biting his lip harder, his grip tightened and he slowly began pumping. Brow rising, he noticed a small amount of a white substance flowing out of the tip. That must have been the pre he had read about. That must mean he was doing something right, looking back up his a smile, it dropped quickly when seeing Kevin watching him with hazy eyes. His cheeks burned, his heart pounded in his chest. There was also something else he had read about of his computer, something that he knew Kevin would like, or rather, he hoped he would like.

Crawling back slightly to have enough room, he leaned down slightly. Swallowing down all of his nervousness, his eyes closed tight before his tongue slipped passed his lips and ran across the tip, picking up all of the white substance that had spilled out already.

Kevin moaned as his hands clutched the blanket underneath him, he hadn't expected something like this to happen during this date. "Fuck, Dork…" He groaned and let his head hand back as he continued feeling Edd's tongue. "A-Anything else I need to know?" He asked with a small smirk before it soon vanished right after, replaced with small pants.

Edd smiled before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking slightly as his hand continued pumping. The site had told him that he needed to stay relaxed the entire time or this wouldn't work so well. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and let more slide into his mouth. Moving back upwards, his tongue flicked across the head before he went back down. His hand and mouth motions were in synch as the red head was moaning and panting, saying Edd's name many times.

The jock reached out and grabbed Edd's hat before ripping it off, tossing it over by his own red cap. Tangling his fingers into the thick, black hair, he pulled at the locks as his hips buckled upwards.

Edd closed his eyes tight as he felt it hit the back of his throat, he gagged slightly. His wrist flicked as his hand twisted and squeezed tighter, he let out a small groan himself as Kevin pushed him downwards.

"Damn, I'm already getting close…" Kevin groaned as his hips moved on their own once more. "Sorry…" He let out a small grunt as it happened again.

Edd noticed Kevin beginning to slow down, he glanced up confused. It wasn't long before he realized why. Hearing the other give off a loud moan, his mouth filled with something warm that didn't taste too good. Pulling away, he managed to swallow it all before panting. That had literally taken all his breath away. "H-How was that?" He questioned as he grew redder by the second.

Kevin slowly fixed his pants as he tried to catch his breath. "Where in the hell did you learn that?"

"Internet," Edd replied almost immediately with a smile. He gasped when Kevin suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a breath taking hug, "Kevin…?"

"God, how is it not possible to love such a dork like you?" Kevin sighed softly against Edd. The two just sat like that for a few minutes before Kevin pulled away. "We should get back…" He stood up and pulled Edd up with him. He gave the other a chaste kiss before putting his hat on, he shoved Edd's into his pocket. "This is mine until tomorrow," He explained after seeing Edd's pout. Smiling, he packed up the blanket and got on the motorcycle. "Let's go home."

**A/N: Woah! Super long chapter! Sorry but you can't write a blowjob in less than 1000 words. I just won't have it. Is it weird that I enjoy writing them? *Shrugs* Hope you all enjoyed this lovely, hottesh? Chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I missed reading all f your reviews last chapter. Thanks for reading! Love you all! **


	20. The New Guy

_The New Guy_

A smile on his face, he spun around. "Two coffees William!" He called out happily. Edd made his way to the next table and began cleaning up what had been left over. Humming softly to himself, he headed to the back and put them in the large sink. "Isn't today just wonderful?" He asked as he headed over to the hand sink to wash his hands.

The cook glanced back as he poured coffee, a smile formed. "Kid, you really know how to make the environment happy and friendly." He chuckled softly before bringing his attention back to the caffeine drinks. "So, what has got you in such a good mood?"

Edd grabbed some paper towels to dry his hands off, "Can't I just simply be in a good mood?" He then clasped his hands together, "But, if you must know… I heard we're getting a new worker! Do you know what that means?" He grinned, "I can get help!"

The cook glanced out the small window to see the two girls who were suppose to be working, sitting at a booth and talking. He shook his head, "They're going to get fired soon." He sighed, "Manager gave them many chances but they just are lazy." He set the cups out and glanced at the clock. "The new guy should have been here a while ago, he's supposed to take over for me."

Edd gaped at him, "What do you mean take over? You're leaving?" He asked with a frown, not wanting it to be true. "This wouldn't be the same without you!"

The cook chuckled, "I'm not leaving, I'm just getting too old to be here every day from open to close. He's just going to be a helpful hand and do some days without me." He smiled and rustled Edd's hat, "Now go give them coffee's to that couple."

Edd smiled and fixed his hat, the cook was a good friend, he didn't ever want him to go. Leaving the kitchen, he grabbed the cups and brought them over to the table. "Enjoy." A bell rung and he turned his head, "Welcome!" He said happily before noticing the male who entered was completely out of breath. He walked over worryingly, "Would you like a cup of water?" He asked.

The guy was hunched over and panting, he shook his head. "No… Just give me a sec." He stood straight up and look around, "This is the right place, right?" He questioned himself; he then looked down at Edd with a smile. "Can you show me to the kitchen? I'm kinda late to my first day." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Edd looked at the guy, his eyes scanning his appearance. He looked quite young, maybe a few years older than himself. His brown hair was messy, some of the strands sticking to his forehead, probably from running. His hazel eyes were warm; his smile was white and perfect. He looked down and gave a small nod, "It's this way." Pursing his lips, he led the guy to the kitchen. "I must attend the guests now, please excuse me." He turned but was stopped, he glanced at the man.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously.

Edd blushed lightly and pulled away from his hold. "My name is Eddward. I must go." He then rushed towards a table that needed cleared, once he arrived, he stared down at the dirty dishes. What in the world was that?

There was another bell and Edd immediately looked up, a smile formed when his eyes met green. He walked over and led him to a table. "Greetings Kevin, I was wondering when you would show up." A darker blush formed as his smile grew, the thoughts about the strange new worker soon slipped from his mind.

Kevin smiled and stretched in his seat, "Sorry about that. Coach pulled me out to talk to me about basketball season. I don't know if I want to do it though, I'd be busy and not be able to see you." He smirked at the expression Edd gave him, "What do you think?"

Edd bit his lip, "I-I think you should go for it. You are very good at the sport; I can come and cheer you on and everything…" He mumbled and looked at his shoes. "Your personal cheerleader…" His cheeks burned hotter, he glanced up to see Kevin blushing lightly as he thought about it. "Anyway, what would you like to eat?" He questioned as he brought his pad up.

Kevin smiled, "Let's share a sundae." He suggested with a grin.

Edd blushed and nodded as he scribbled it down. "A-Anything else?" He asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

Kevin handed him the menu back, "Cookies sound good too."

Edd smiled and hugged it, "It'll be in just a bit." Turning around, he headed to the small window. Clipping the order on, he gasped softly as the brown haired guy's face popped up in the window. "H-Hello there…"

The guy grinned, "Hi." He glanced around, "Wow, you can really see everything from here if you try. Today isn't that busy though, is it?" He grabbed the order and looked at it, "A sundae? That sounds yummy." He turned and paused before looking back at Edd. "I don't think I've introduced myself to you yet. My name is Jeremy; I look forward to working with you." He smirked.

Edd stared confused as he watched the brunette walk away with the order, his lips pursed together. Who was this guy? Shaking his head, he walked back over to Kevin. "Your meal will be done in a bit." Tilting his head, he noticed Kevin was staring towards the window.

Kevin frowned, "Who's he?" He asked, his tone of voice not sounding too pleased.

Edd raised a brow before shrugging, "Some new guy. I just met him too but I know his name is Jeremy."

Kevin huffed softly and turned his head to look out the glass window, "Stay away from him." He ordered as he glared out the window.

Edd smiled and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "He's an employee Kevin, I can't really do that." He giggled and blushed heavily when Kevin suddenly turned and kissed him, right in front of everyone.

"Sundae and cookies are done!" A cheery voice called.

Edd pulled away and covered his lips, "I... should go get that." Turning around, he rushed over to the window. His heart pounded heavily, his face felt so hot. Why was he getting so worked up, it was just a kiss. The thought of their starry night date filled his mind and his blush grew. Ever since that night, he began overacting to pretty much everything. He touched his lips and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down this instant before he received unwanted attention. Grabbing the order with shaky hands, he walked back over. Taking a seat in front of the red head, he grabbed a cookie. "Thank you…"

Kevin grabbed his spoon and dug it into the ice cream. "You're welcome, Dork." He mumbled with a light blush of his own.

**A/N: I wonder who this new guy is… Kevin doesn't seem to like him very much ;D Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter though I know there weren't a lot of KevEdd moments. Btw, I'm going to try to get this story to at least 30 chapters. Is that too much? I'm always afraid to write that much because I'm afraid you will get bored. Please let me know. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have time.**


	21. Another Surprise Visit

_Another Surprise Visit_

A small yawn escaped passed his lips as Edd opened the door, his hair was a mess, Kevin's shirt and boxers hung loose to his body, not trying their least to cover up the marks all over his neck and chest. "Yes?" He yawned again and blinked ahead, squinting his eyes. Thanks to the red head, he had stayed up quite late last night and his sleep pattern was messed up completely. Now he was just dead tired.

Eddy stared at him, his expression not amused one bit. "Should we come another time?" He asked with a frown, ignoring the excitement from Ed behind him.

Double D gasped and covered his hair with his hands; he looked around before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "C-Come on in… just… give me one minute please. Shoes off, slippers are where they always are." He said quickly before rushing upstairs. "Kevin!" He hissed, going over to shake the naked boy.

Kevin groaned and grabbed his wrist, "Come back to bed, Dork…" He pulled him down and wrapped his arms around Edd, snuggling his face into his hair.

Edd blushed and squirmed, he didn't have time for this. His friends had finally come to talk to him, the first time in a long time. "Kevin!" Getting no response, he did what he thought was necessary. He bit him, hard too.

Kevin's eyes shot open and he yanked himself away, "What in the hell?!"

Edd blushed and bit his lip, "Eddy and Ed are here… I'm afraid to talk to them alone. Come join me?" He pleaded, his eyes begging. He bent down and kissed the area he bit him, "Please?"

Kevin pursed his lips and groaned, "That idiot is just going to ruin my morning though…" He sighed and smiled, "Only for you, Dork." He sat up and stretched, a smirk formed. "But I need my clothes back."

Edd blushed and looked down at Kevin's clothes on him; he gave a nervous nod before pulling the shirt off. "Sorry, it was the closest thing I could find." He then pulled the boxers off and shyly went over to his closet. He pulled out an outfit before quickly changing; he then grabbed his hat and pulled it on. "Please do hurry." He said as he began walking to his door, "Also, thank you." He then headed downstairs to find both Ed's devouring down all of his food. "Gentlemen…"

Eddy chewed on some of his sandwich, frowning in silence as Ed grinned and rushed over, pulling him in a breathtaking hug.

"H-Hello Ed, nice to see you again." Edd managed to get out, smiling slightly as he blushed lightly. Glancing over, he noticed Eddy frowning, giving no attention to his food, his eyes over at the stairs. Looking over, he noticed Kevin standing there just staring back. "A-Anyway! What did you wish to talk about?" He asked as he managed to pull away from Ed.

Eddy puffed his cheeks, "Must Shovel-Chin be here with us? I kinda wanted to have a personal chat." He explained as he dragged his eyes away, staring over at Edd.

Edd blushed lightly and took a seat on the couch; Kevin plopped down next to him. "I think he deals a great importance in this conversation so he being here is quite necessary." He explained as he wiped his hands on his shorts. Why was he so nervous? It was just Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes and gave a shrug, "Fine." He sat back in his chair and stared at his sandwich, "Ed misses you a lot, Sockhead, you're all he freakin talks about. Plus… You're a big part of scams so none of them work out, like ever. Ed has to starve on some days because you're not there to give him your lunch when he forgets money."

Edd glanced over at Ed to see him nodding with a grin.

"Eddy misses you too Double D! He's constantly loo-" He was silenced when Eddy's sandwich hit him in the face. He happily finished it off, not giving any other type of reaction.

"I'm the one who's talking, Lumpy. Shut your trap," Eddy huffed with a light blush. He looked at Edd, "Just come back to being our friends, okay?" He pursed his lips, "I want you to come back."

Edd grinned and clasped his hands together, "Of course!" He then paused his excitement and grabbed Kevin's hand, "But as you know, I am dating Kevin. I cannot give all my attention to you anymore, you must understand this." He said slowly, "If that is alright with you, then we can attempt to make things the way they used to be."

The three haired male sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it's alright. As long as your happy, Sockhead." He stood and walked over to Ed. "Come on Ed; let's go watch one of those horror movies you watch. I need something to get the image of Double D from earlier out of my head," He shuttered as he let the other to the door.

Edd blushed, "My apologizes! I'll see you two at school!" He called before the door shut. He sighed and rested against Kevin, "You didn't say much," He smiled.

Kevin gave a tired smile before leaning more against Edd, using his weight to push the other against the couch, "I was trying my hardest not to go to sleep." He mumbled as he crawled on top of him and laid there comfortably. "Now that those two are gone…" He wrapped his arms around Edd and hugged him, "Let's go back to sleep." His eyes closed.

Edd squirmed slightly so he could get comfortable under all of Kevin's weight; he snuggled into Kevin's warmth and nodded. "You just keep messing up my sleeping schedule…" Closing his eyes, a smile formed as he listened to Kevin's breathing change as he easily fell back asleep. "Goodnight…." It wasn't long before he had fallen back asleep, his dreams filled with the red head, just as usual.

**A/N: Haven't wrote in a few days, I need to catch up lol. Anyway, so now the Ed's have all made up. I thought it was funny how Edd was all… visible in Kevin's clothes in the beginning. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Love you all~~~**


	22. Couples Night

_Couples Night_

"No." Edd huffed softly, ignoring Jeremy's smile. "If you excuse me, I have orders to attend to." Grabbing the sundae, he walked away with a frustrated sigh. Why did the cook have to be absent today? Now he had to deal with this flirting brunette for the rest of his day today. Setting the dessert down, he smiled. "Hope you enjoy, don't be afraid to call me over if you need anything." He backed away and headed back over to grab the waiting coffees.

"One date, that's all I'm asking." Jeremy said, suddenly popping back up at the window. "I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise." He held up his hand as if to show he was being completely serious. "That mean looking red head doesn't even have to know."

Edd frowned, "No means no, quit asking. You are distracting me on the job and I do not want it to affect me. So, in the most polite terms I can currently think of, shut up." He huffed and walked away. He didn't like being mean or harsh, but the guy just wouldn't let it go. At first, Edd had been almost hypnotized by his charming smile but now, he hated seeing it. He couldn't imagine how many people he picked up with that smile. He sat both cups down at a table and smiled before giving his usual positive words. His feet dragged behind as he went back to the window.

"Just think about it, the movies are having a couple's night. If I bring someone along with me, I get in half off." Jeremy tried to persuade. "Just say yes and you won't have to worry about hearing my lips speak another word about it." His smile changed to a frown when Edd picked up the order and left without a word. He pursed his lips, what was he doing wrong? He usually had this in the bag, why wouldn't this hat wearing guy just accept his offer?

Edd sighed in relief when Kevin finally came into the restaurant. He rushed over and had him sit down, his eyes were pleading. "I swear, I can't handle the new guy anymore. He just won't stop with trying to get me to go out with him!" He groaned and handed him the menu even though Kevin had memorized everything. He was so busy rambling about Jeremy that he hadn't noticed the black eye Kevin wore. When he finally did, he gasped, "What in the world happened?"

Kevin chuckled and shrugged, "Got hit with the damn ball during practice. Wasn't paying much attention, does it look bad?" He asked, smiling up at him.

Edd bit his lip and lightly touched the bruised area around his eye, "It doesn't look terrible but it is slightly noticeable. Are you alright?" He asked as his fingertips slowly ran down Kevin's face. He blushed and pulled his hands away, catching himself being mesmerized with Kevin's charming looks.

Kevin shook his head, "I'm alright. Think you can get me an ice pack though?" He asked before glancing at the menu.

Edd nodded quickly, "O-Of course!" He turned and rushed to the back, ignoring the brown haired cook. He looked around for a baggy, anything to hold ice. Grabbing a towel, he walked over to the ice machine and put a cupful into the towel. He turned to find Jeremy right there, staring at him. "Yes?" He asked calmly though the other had startled him.

"One date, that's all I'm asking, come on Eddward." He reached out and frowned when Edd slipped passed him. He sighed when he watched the ravenette rush out with the towel of ice. He ran a hand through his hair, so this is what rejection felt like. Didn't feel too good.

Edd handed him the towel and smiled, "I hope this makes it feel better." He sighed and pulled away, "Please be more careful." He pleaded softly before pulling his pad up, "What would you like today?"

Kevin smiled at him and shrugged, "Surprise me, Dork. Even though you do, do that every day." He smirked at Edd's blush, "Thanks."

Edd nodded and took the menu back up front, "A burger and cookies." He explained, sighing softly. He glanced back at Kevin to see the jock was staring out the window, he was worried. What if something worse had happened? Then what? He couldn't do anything about it, he was always working. Pursing his lips, he waited silently, not in the mood to keep up a conversation with the young cook.

Jeremy smiled and slid the food out towards him, "Feel better dude. You don't look as cute when you're all stressed out like this." He explained, smirking slightly when Edd blushed. "I'm here to talk if you ever have anything on your mind." He offered.

Edd gave a slow nod, "Thank you…" He mumbled softly before taking the food over to Kevin. "So… Jeremy told me that they are doing couples night at the movies, you want to go by any chance?" He asked, biting on his lip slightly.

Kevin raised a brow as he tilted his head, "Couples night? It's been a while since I went to one of those. You do realize that no one will be watching the movie, right?" He asked as a smirk grew on his lips. "Maybe you do know that and you just wanna smooch in public."

Edd blushed heavily and looked away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I-I just wanted to have a nice date after work, that's all." He huffed as his blush only grew.

Kevin grinned and let out a laugh, "So I am right!" He nibbled on a cookie, not caring that it could possibly ruin his appetite for his burger. He chuckled, "We can just watch a movie at my house and do _much_ more than just kiss." He grinned when Edd quickly turned around.

"I-If that is what you wish. I'm choosing the movie though." He huffed as his cheeks burned hot. "I need to clean other tables, so please excuse me," he said as calmly as he could manage before rushing over to the farthest away table to clean up. His heart pounded as he bit his lip, he couldn't help but to react this way. Every time Kevin brought up something like that, it sent him in such a frenzy that he was always a blushing mess. He glanced back to see Kevin still smirking at him, he quickly looked away. "Oh dear…."

**A/N: Hey you guys! So, I may have a tiny bit of bad news. I'm going camping for the next few days so idk If ill be able to update tomorrow and the next day. Ill try my hardest but I don't know if Ill have any internet. I hope that's alright with you all. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	23. Kanker

_Kanker_

Edd panted as he ran harder, he glanced back before seeing a flash of blue. Hitting the ground, he groaned as Marie Kanker sat on him with a giggle.

"Where does my handsome man think he is going?" The bluenette asked with a grin, poking at the thin black shirt he was wearing. "You look so nice and fancy; don't tell me you secretly made plans for us at a fancy restaurant! I knew you didn't love that thick headed jock, you still have feelings for me, don't ya?" She asked before getting up.

Edd sighed as he stood up, dusting himself off. "No Marie, I'm going to work." He blushed lightly as he took a few steps back, "I am going to be late if I do not hurry." He said before spinning around and quickly walking towards the café, he was almost there. He just had to make it for a bit longer.

Marie smiled and easily caught up to him, "You have a job? What are you saving up for? A nice, shiny ring for me, right?" She asked and grinned when Edd's face reddened. "Am I right?"

Edd pursed his lips together, "Yes, but not for you." He mumbled, ignoring her frown. "I must go now, please excuse me."

"I don't see why you waste your time with that guy, you're too good for him…." Marie mumbled as she continued following him. "He's always hanging around that Nazz girl, aren't you afraid of something happening?" She questioned.

Edd glanced at her and smiled, "I used to be, all the time. But now, I know how much he loves me, I know he would never do anything with anyone other than myself." He glanced over to see her staring at the ground with a light blush. "Is that not what you wanted to hear?" He questioned.

Marie sighed, "I'm jealous of you. I wish I could find someone that loved me like that…" She looked up to see the café, "So, this is where you work at? Seems pretty nice. I expected you to work somewhere rather…" She couldn't think of a great word to describe it.

Edd chuckled, "Kevin reacted the same way so it's understandable. Would you like something from here? Ill pay." He said with a smile as he held the door open for her.

Marie pursed her lips, "It things like this when you make me feel you like me too." She sighed before smiling, "I never deny free food." She said before walking inside, her eyes wandered around, intaking the peaceful environment.

Edd led her over to an empty table and sat her down, "Give me one moment and Ill bring you a menu." Turning around, he headed to the kitchen to grab his apron. Glancing at Jeremy, he wrapped his apron around his waist before clocking it. Going to wash his hands, he grabbed a menu before heading back to the bluenette. He handed it to her, "Ill be back in a moment to come get your order." He explained before going over to a small family that had recently came in.

oOoOoOo

"Hello Kevin, and Nazz." Edd smiled as the two walked in. He was surprised to see the blond seeing that she hadn't been here since the first time Kevin had been here.

Nazz grinned and gave him a hug, "Nice seeing you dude!" She pulled away and looked around, "This place looks the same as ever." A smile formed when she noticed Marie digging into her second sundae. She grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him towards the table the bluenette sat.

Edd smiled and watched the three interact with each other. Back in Jr. High, the Kanker's had their own reputation that caused others to avoid them whenever they could. Now in high school, the three separated to do their own things and each became rather cool. Though Marie still seemed madly in love with him, it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Sighing softly with a smile, he headed over to grab some more menus before taking it over. Nazz and Marie were in a conversation while Kevin was glancing out of the window. He didn't seem rather interested in whatever the girls were talking about. "Here are your menus," he explained as he handed them to the blond and red head. Taking a step back, he turned around when hearing someone calling his name. Seeing it was a customer, he rushed over to take care of it.

oOoOoOo

"All they did was talk about their freakin' nails and hair!" Kevin groaned as he clutched his hat. "I had to listen to it for two hours!"

Edd smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "It's alright Kevin. Your pain and suffering is now over." He giggled and looked around. "You know… I was wondering, are you busy next weekend?" He asked, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Kevin nodded with a sigh, "Yeah… the big game is on Saturday. I'll be busy all day, why do you ask?" He questioned.

Edd's eyes hit the ground and he shook his head, "Nothing. It wasn't that important anyway…" Why did it have to be on Saturday? That was their four month anniversary. He wanted to do something a little special. He looked up and smiled, "Maybe another time?"

Kevin nodded slowly, "Yeah… You coming to cheer me on?" He asked with a grin.

Edd blushed, "Of course, I always come when I can." He grabbed Kevin's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Even this one…"

Kevin looked down at him, "You alright, Dork? You seem to have a lot on your mind, whats up?" He asked curiously. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He reminded with a smile.

Edd looked up at him with a blush and gave a quick nod, "O-Of course! Nothing is on my mind though, well, besides you of course." He giggled before receiving a surprise peck on his lips, causing his cheeks to redden. "What was that for?" He asked, his smile stretching further.

Kevin looked up into the star filled sky and shrugged, "Nothing really. Just felt like kissing the person I love."

Edd soon looked back to the ground, his smile decreasing slightly. "I love you too…" He glanced up when suddenly seeing small white flakes falling from the sky, he smiled softly. "It's snowing…" It was the first snow of the year, which meant winter was coming.

Kevin returned the smile and nodded, "It seems it is. We should hurry and get home before you get sick or something."

Edd looked at him and nodded, giving the others hand another squeeze before following behind.

**A/N: I was able to quickly type up a chapter :3 So now you have this. I wonder what's bothering Edd… Hmm… Guess you'll have to wait and see. Love you all! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for the input you guys. It means so much to me:3 See you next chapter.  
**


	24. Four Months

_Four Months_

Edd rested on his bed as he looked up at the matching ring set; they were just simple bands that would show that they were together. "He'll think it's stupid..." He mumbled to himself as he moved the bands in between his fingers. Was it too early? It wasn't like he was asking him to marry him or anything… His cheeks slowly began to burn; being married to the red head didn't seem like a bad idea though.

Feeling his phone buzz, he jumped slightly. It was Kevin just telling him that he wasn't going to be able to see him until the game. Maybe the jock was planning something? He giggled and rolled to his side, he felt like a girl acting like this but he didn't care. He was in love.

Getting up, he slipped the rings into his pocket. He'd give them to the other right after the game. He wanted to sooner but knew that if he did, he'd only distract the ginger. Walking downstairs, he plucked a yellow sticky note off the TV. Seems his parents had stopped by sometime while he was sleeping, figures. "Dust everything…"

oOoOoOo

"Enjoy the game!" A overjoyed cheerleader said with a smile as she collected his ticket.

Edd gave a nod and entered the almost empty gymnasim; he always liked getting here early so he didn't have to bother anyone to get to a good seat. Crawling to his particular seat, he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was tired, probably from the excitement of today. A few moments passed before he heard a chuckle. Opening his eyes slowly, they met very close emerald ones, causing him to jump back.

Kevin sat down next to him with a smile before wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Glad you came by. This game is so important to me, Dork. Coach said this guy's coming to watch to see if he wants to offer me a position on his team for after I get out of school." He said excited, giving a large grin.

Edd smiled, "That's great to hear, best of luck." He rested on Kevin and sighed softly, "You are very sweaty… " He pointed out as he reclosed his eyes.

Kevin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Edd, not caring that he was sweaty. "You love me either way so I don't mind." He pointed out, pulling the ravenette closer to him. "I'm going to have to head back soon; I just wanted to see you before I was sucked back into the locker room for the next hours." He chuckled as he pulled away, "I'll see you after the game, okay? I promise." He smiled and pressed his lips to Edd's forehead.

Edd blushed lightly and he opened his eyes to look at the jock, "See you…" He reached up and grabbed Kevin's jersey, he pulled on it with a darker blush.

Kevin smirked and leaned down to gently press his lips to the others. Hearing his name being called, he pulled away. "Gotta go, Dork."

Edd lifted his hand to say goodbye because the ginger had taken all of his words from him. He watched the other leave and run off with some guy on his team. Smiling, he noticed more people beginning to come and fill the stands. It didn't take long after that for the stands to be full of cheering supporters. Smiling, he couldn't wait for this to end and for them to win; he wanted to spend the remainder of the time with Kevin. Just to do that would be the best fourth month anniversary ever. He just hoped the special day meant as much to Kevin as it did himself.

oOoOoOo

There was one minute left; the clock was ticking down fast as people around him screamed loudly. The score was close but they were winning, all they needed to do was make sure the other team didn't score. His eyes flicked over to the board once more, thirty seconds. "Common Kevin!" He cheered out with a grin, there was just ten seconds left. He shot up along everyone else and clasped his hands together as the loud buzzer buzzed. They had won, how marvelous!

Making sure he had everything he needed, he made his way down. Trying to get to Kevin to congratulate him, he gasped when everyone left past him, all going in the opposite direction. It didn't take long before he was forced along with the rest of the crowd. That was alright, he'd just wait until everyone else cleared. Going to the side, he rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited patiently. Slowly everyone's voices decreased and he dug in his pocket. Pulling the rings out, he looked down at them with a blush, "He'll love them…" Closing his hand in a tight grip, he headed back inside to find the entire gymnasium was empty. No adults, no basketball players, no Kevin.

"Hey Double D!" A cheery voice called.

Edd turned to see Nazz dressed in her casual clothes, her cheerleading outfit hanging over her arm. "Oh, hello Nazz…" He looked around, "Where did the team go?" He asked, the grip on the rings loosening.

Nazz smiled, "They all went to Chad's place to party. Today's game was the last and the fact that we won!" She giggled with excitement. "That's where I am about to head. Kev told me to tell you that he'd call you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Edd repeated in disbelief. Kevin was supposed to see him after the game, he promised! They were supposed to spend today together! "Nazz…" He said slowly, his words slightly shaky. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked, tears beginning to sting at his eyes.

The blond noticed and frowned, she wanted to ask what was wrong. "Anything dude, what is it?"

Edd brought his hand up and picked one of the rings up, "You said you were going to the party, correct? Give this to Kevin; I want you to give him a little message for him."

Nazz looked at the ring with widened eyes, she accepted it hesitantly.

Edd frowned, "Tell him I said happy four months." He shoved his ring back in his pocket, "I have a feeling that he may have not remembered due to this game. Hopefully this is a good enough reminder. Have fun at the party and congratulations on the win." Spinning around, he quickly marched out before the blond could see him get upset.

Light snow fell from the sky as he walked along the sidewalk; only a few cars passed him. Seems everyone was busy tonight, if only he had been too. He shook his head and wiped at his tears, he was such a crybaby. He needed to grow up, it was just four months. No big deal at all. Who cares if he didn't say it, or even just send a small text? Who cares?

Sniffing, he looked around to see he wasn't even close to his house, instead, in front of a very familiar café. He chuckled weakly, why on earth had he come here? The place would be closing soon, no point on even coming, right? Some ice cream did sound fantastic though. Wiping his eyes, he grabbed the door handle and opened it. Hearing the well known bell, he noticed a waitress smile at him and lead him over to a booth. He didn't know this woman, it was the weekend. "Thank you…" He stared down at the menu as he shrugged off his coat.

Grabbing a napkin, he blew his nose. Gross. "Can I get a sundae?" He asked, giving a small smile as the woman gave him a sad look of pity. "Thank you." He looked out of the window to see many of the neon lights, "So this is what Kevin does all day while I'm working…" He then looked around, the place was empty.

His pocket vibrated, he pulled his cell phone out to see Kevin was calling. New tears filled his eyes as he bit his lip, what should he do? Take the chance of breaking down in front of the few people here as he tried to talk to the ginger, or just ignore him? Would he be too harsh? Biting his lip harder, he hit the ignore button. Turning his phone off, he shoved it back into his pocket.

"Are you the cutie that ordered this here sundae?"

Edd looked up to see Jeremy's smile, his eyes suddenly couldn't handle the amount of tears so they fell and soon more followed. It didn't take long for him to start crying and have everything flood out of him to the brunette as the other sat across from him and nodded, not saying anything.

"I-I mean, he's the first person that has m-made me feel loved, you know? T-The kind of love my parents were never there to give." Edd let out a shaky breath and looked down at his empty bowl. "And you ate all my sundae! That was supposed to make me feel better!"

Jeremy held out a napkin with a smile, "Well, I have to close up but how about we go get some more after I finish?" He suggested.

Edd wiped his tears, "I thought I told you I don't want to do those types of things with you…"

Jeremy smiled softly, "I promise I won't try anything. As a friend, I want to help you feel better. I want you to start trusting me, I'm a nice guy. You just refuse to believe that." He chuckled, "I will admit, you are very attractive and different, hell you give me a damn chase. But tonight, it can be as if we're just "bros" okay?"

Edd pursed his lips and let out a sigh. "I want a milkshake if we go…"

Jeremy grinned and clasped his hands together, "Just give me five minutes, Eddward." He then rushed off towards the kitchen.

Edd turned his head and looked out the window once more. "If he can go have fun, then I can too."

**A/N: Uh oh, I wonder what's going to happen…. Drama bomb! Lol, I hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer chapter and thanks for reading. :3 Leave a review. Please.**


	25. Anger Leads To Sadness

_Anger Leads to Sadness_

Edd giggled as he sipped his milkshake, he grinned and held his sides. "You cannot be telling the truth!"

Jeremy chuckled, "I swear, her beard was as long as my arm! I don't even understand how it's possible! You get to meet a lot of different people in college." He looked down at his ice cream cone. "Is it strange to eat ice cream while it's snowing?" He asked curiously, looking over.

Edd shrugged, "My milkshakes kind of getting hard to drink to be honest, its frozen solid." He let out another giggle. A yawn suddenly escaped his lips, he grabbed his phone to see what time it was. After turning it back on, missed calls and messages began making his phone buzz like crazy. Just as he thought, all were from Kevin. He then saw it was one in the morning. He stood and stretched, "I should get home, I'm sure someone's worried."

Jeremy pouted, "Don't end the fun already, cutie…" He sighed and stood, "I guess it is getting kind of late." Leading the other to his car, he opened the door for Edd, "Your chariot awaits…"

Edd giggled and got in. Pulling his seatbelt on, he yawned once more. After all that crying, it really took all the energy from him. Glancing over at Jeremy, he smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad I accepted your offer." Resting back, he glanced out the window to see scenery pass by. "I live in the cul-de-sac, I can point out which house." He mumbled as his lids began to drop.

Jeremy nodded and glanced over at him, a small smile formed. "You're very welcome." The rest of the ride was silent until he reached over to shake the sleeping other. "Hey, which house?" He asked curiously, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Edd stirred and let out a frustrated sigh. "That one…" He pointed out before shooting forward thanks to Jeremy hitting the brake suddenly. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he yawned. Turning to the other, he smiled tiredly. "Thank you…" Feeling a warm hand on his arm, he blinked confused.

Jeremy smiled, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked, his thumb brushing along Edd's arm. "You do look cute all tired like that… I may just have to steal one…" He said as he slowly leaned towards the ravenette.

Edd's eyes widened, "Jerem-" His car door was ripped open and a much stronger hand gripped his other arm. He gasped as his body was yanked out of the car as if he were some raggedy Ann doll.

"If you ever think about touching _my_ fucking boyfriend again, I will make sure you won't ever get the chance to touch anything again." A voice growled. "I don't care if you are his fucking coworker!" He slammed the door and tugged Edd towards the house.

Edd cried out as Kevin's nails dug into his arm, "Let go!" He tried to pull out of his grip but it was no use, he had to make sure to catch himself on the front stairs so he wouldn't fall and trip. Hitting the couch hard, he winced when the front door slammed shut. Whimpering softly, he bit his lip hard.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?!" The ginger asked as he paced back and forth in front of the shaking Ed. "You weren't home, you weren't at school, you weren't at the café! I thought something happened to you! Why didn't you answer my phone calls? My messages?!"

Edd shrunk back, he'd never seen Kevin this angry, not towards him at least. "I-I'm sorry…"

Kevin frowned, "Don't give me that shit! You were going to let him kiss you, weren't you? What would have happened if I wasn't there? Why were you even with him? Are you bored with us? Do you need someone new to entertain you?"

Tears formed, that hurt. "You're one to talk…" He mumbled.

Kevin growled lowly and slapped his hands on both sides of him, "What was that? You got something to say, Dork?" He asked angrily.

Edd frowned back and pushed Kevin's face away with his hands, "Stop! I did nothing wrong! Nothing happened! If anyone did anything wrong, it was you!" Using his feet, he kicked Kevin so the other wouldn't be so close. "How sad is it that I had to give your gift to your friend because you couldn't keep your promise? You just couldn't waste your time with me, is that it? You couldn't even try to stay back one minute…" He grabbed a couch cushion and pressed his face into it. "You make me so angry at times."

Kevin frowned down at him, he took a step back. He rustled his hair before letting a frustrated sigh out. "I need some time to think…I'll text you later…"

Edd listened to door open and then shut, that was it. All over just because he made a stupid deal over something not that important. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." His voice began shaking, tears burned his cheeks. "S-So sorry. S-Sorry…" He repeated over and over, not sure what else to do. What seemed of hours of crying, Edd realized something.

Kevin never texted him back.

oOoOoOo

"Yeah…"

"And then if you can just make this blue print, I'm sure we can earn loads of cash!" Eddy enthused as he clasped his hands together.

"Yeah…"

Eddy frowned, "Come on Sockhead, so your first relationship crashed and burned, it'll be okay. Kevin is a douche who doesn't deserve a wonderful guy like you. It's his loss, okay? So, chin up, literally. Arent you the one who always complains about how dirty these table are anyway?"

Edd lifted his head up from the table and gave a nod, "I guess…" He then dropped his head again, not caring a bit. "I deserve having the germs make their way onto their face, I'm a bad person. I shouldn't have gotten upset and hung out with another guy for hours. I should have just came home and went to sleep. Why couldn't have I just done that?" He asked himself out loud and closed his eyes. After a short moment, he shot up. "I-I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you two later!" He said before quickly rushing out.

Ed rose one half of his unibrow, "Is Double D going to go cry again like he did yesterday, and the day before?" He asked curiously.

Eddy groaned and stood, "He sure is Ed, now common. We gotta go get him before he slips on his own tears." He sighed and threw his half eaten lunch away. Pulling Ed along with him, he glanced over at the jocks table. Frowning, he walked over there to see Kevin's head against the table. "Hey Kevin," He called, giving the ginger's head a nudge. Giving a few jabs to his head, he yanked his hand away when seeing a deathly glare.

"What in the hell do you want?" Kevin growled.

Eddy gave him a blank stare, not at all affected by his appearance. "I don't know who messed up in whatever the hell happened, but it seriously need's fixed. I don't think you two should be together but if Sockhead is in this shape because he's not with you, then you two need to get back together. He's somewhere crying over you, so, be the damn man and go after him. If you really are done with him, make it clear so he can get over you worthless self."

Kevin stared at him for a long moment before standing, "Stupid Dorks…" He grumbled before pushing passed them, heading out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Seems Eddy ignored his hatred for Kevin to help his friend out. That's nice. What did you all think? Let me know in a review and Ill be sure to read it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	26. Tears

_Tears_

Edd hugged his knees as he sat in the farthest corner of the library, stuffing his face in his knees; he made sure no one could hear his soft sobs. How terrible, he's like one of those attached puppies. Kevin was the source of the love he always wanted and that was now gone. He didn't know what to do, once given something as great as it, feeling it being torn from him was the worst. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered softly.

Feeling a warm arm wrap around him, he immediately stiffened. Looking up from his knees, his eyes widened when seeing emerald ones. His lips separated before closing, he didn't know what to say. What he did know though, was up close; Kevin's eyes were as pink and puffy as his own. Seems he wasn't the only one having a hard time dealing with the break up.

Sniffing, he decided it would be best to just not say anything and just rest against the ginger, feeling his arm pull him closer. Closing his eyes tight, a blush formed when feeling his hat being pulled off. Stiffening, his shoulders dropped when feeling Kevin's fingers run through his locks. He hummed softly and relaxed against Kevin.

"Still like a cat, as always." Kevin said softly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Grabbing Edd, he pulled him into his lap before wrapping both arms around him, "I'm so sorry…" He sighed and hugged him tight. "Please forgive me…"

Edd clenched his jaw, his fingers curled around his hat as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not in front of the other. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You did nothing wrong, what happened Saturday was all my fault…"

"No it's not Dork, I should have kept my promise." Kevin sighed against Edd's neck. Feeling the other shutter, he pressed his lips to the skin that was covered in goose bumps. "I missed your touch, Dork… Those four days apart killed me…"

Edd blushed heavily as Kevin's lips pressed against his neck; he closed his eyes tight as he Kevin's hand's clutch at the sweater he was wearing. "N-Not here…" He moaned out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth.

Kevin looked around, "Why not? The library's closed, librarians at lunch." He smirked, "Haven't you heard that make up sex is the best kind of sex?" Biting down onto his neck, he blushed lightly as Edd let a moan slip from his lips.

"B-But… what if someone-" A groan interrupted as his hands went to his pants. Right now was not the time to be getting all hot like this… "W-Well have to do it quickly. I swear if we get caught, I'll never forgive you." He pursed his lips and covered his blush with an arm as Kevin gently placed him on the carpet. He couldn't believe he was going to be doing this here of all places. He'd never look at this place the same.

Kevin smiled and leaned down, his lips pressing against Edd's tear stained cheeks. "I love you Double D… I love you… I'll say it as much as you want. Over and over until you're happy." He then pressed his lips against Edd's parted ones. Fingers busy at Edd's pants, his tongue tasted Edd's sweet lips. Smiling, he tugged his pants off.

Edd blushed and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck; it wasn't long before Edd forgot where exactly they were doing such acts at. Instead, all he did was concentrate on the ginger above of him. Letting another groan out, he helped Kevin take his boxers off. Frowning, he looked at Kevin impatiently. "Kevin…."

Kevin smirked and undid his own pants, "Sorry…" Pushing them down, he paused. "I don't have any lube…"

Double D huffed softly, so this is what it felt like to be sexually frustrated. "I don't care… Just do it already…" He whimpered softly and blushed at Kevin's smirk. "Y-You want this too so don't make fun of me…" He pouted.

Kevin spat on his hand and groaned softly as he covered himself, that was the best he could do. "Sorry in advance if it hurts." He apologized as he positioned himself. Slowly pushing in, his finger dug in Edd's hips as he pulled out before trying to push more in. The process repeated before all of him was inside Edd.

The ravenette sighed through his nose, his body slowly relaxed itself. Looking at Kevin with partially closed eyes, he bit his lip when feeling Kevin slide almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He gasped softly, his lips curved upwards. "Again," he moaned softly.

Kevin smirked and leant down, kissing his lips once more. He missed the contact; he was going to make sure he made up on the missed time. Grunting softly, his hips shot forward and thrusted once more. Muting their moans with the kiss, his hips set a motion and rocked. His hand slid over and gripped Edd's hardened shaft. Smirking against the other's lips, he began pumping him.

Edd gasped and bit Kevin's lip, his hips arched upwards. "O-Oh dear…" He moaned, breaking away for much needed air. "Go faster…" He ordered, his cheeks burning hot. Moaning out, he covered his lips. Through the empty library, the sound of each time their skin made contact echoed around them. In a strange way, it was music to his ears.

Kevin grinned and forced Edd's legs open wider, he thrusted deeper, faster, whatever Edd wanted, he made sure to do it. Feeling Edd suddenly tighten around him, he quickly removed his hand to cover Edd's mouth.

It was a good thing Kevin did so, his back arched and he came, his seed splattering onto his sweater. Moaning lowly into Kevin's hands, his tongue lightly ran along each digit.

Kevin blushed as he watched Edd suck on his fingers; he could feel the stir in his lower stomach. Continuing his stare, he grunted when he released, his head shot back. Slowing his thrusts, the two panted as they tried to catch their breaths. "Seems the saying was right." He grinned but it disappeared when seeing Edd freaking out. "What is it?"

"M-My sweater! What am I going to do?" He asked as he looked down at his tainted clothing, a new blush formed when Kevin pulled the rest of the clothing off of him.

Kevin sighed and pulled off his own shirt, "Sorry about that." He apologized as he put the shirt on him. Standing up, he fixed his pants. "We better hurry, lunch is almost over." He pointed to the clock.

Edd gasped and quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his boxers and pants back on. "What are you going to do? Won't you get in trouble for walking around shirtless?" He asked, "It is against the rules…" He balled up his sweated and lightly kissed him, "I don't want you getting in trouble…"

Kevin smirked, "I'll just go tell them that I lost my shirt or something." Grabbing Edd's chin, he kissed him long and hard. "See you next period, Dork."

Edd blushed as he watched the shirtless Kevin walk off, leaving the library. He looked around and walked over to the window, he stopped and stared. Kevin had said something about the library when he first fell in love with him. What was going through his mind? A soft smile formed, the bell rung and he looked around. Giggling softly, he left so he wouldn't be late to English.

**A/N: *Insert sexy French chuckle* Yes. That just happened.**


	27. Found Out

_Found Out_

A small cough escaped his lips before he lifted the scarf to cover his nose and mouth. "Oh dear…" He mumbled into the soft fabric as he walked alongside Kevin. Glancing over, he blushed lightly. "Winter's already here… Time's flying by so fast. Soon we'll be out of school and off onto college."

Kevin's hold on Edd's hand tightened and he nodded, college meant that they would have to be separated for a bit of time. There was no way he'd be able to make it to the type Edd was going too, he wasn't as smart. "Yeah…" He watched his breath slowly disappear in front of his eyes as they walked.

Edd blushed and glanced over at him, "Jeremy invited me over for hot cocoa, do you wish to come?" He asked, giving a smile behind the scarf. Though the brunette had clearly shown interest in him for the past few months, it didn't bother Edd a bit because he knew who he wanted. Kevin was all he needed.

The red head frowned, "Fuck his cocoa…" He huffed softly, tugging the other closer to him. Pursing his lips, he looked over to see Edd blushing with a visible grin. "What?" He pouted, his cheeks burning slightly.

Edd gave a shrug and hugged his arm, he really loved this jock. He sighed when seeing their houses already appearing, he loved these walks but they always ended so soon.

"You wanna build a snowman?"

Edd raised a brow and smiled, he gave a nod. Giving the others hand a squeeze, he let go and ran, at his usual slow pace, and jumped into the snow in his yard. Quickly sitting up, he grinned at Kevin. His hat now crooked, was covered in snow, along with the rest of his body. "Come on!"

Kevin chuckled and walked over; he bent down to the others height and fixed his hat. "You like the snow?" He asked with a smirk. The smirk soon disappeared as snow hit his face, his eyes narrowed. "Oh Dork… You'll pay for that."

Edd giggled when Kevin jumped on him, he tried to crawl away but was pulled into Kevin's muscular arms. "No!" He grinned and looked away when Kevin held a handful of snow. "Don't do it! I apologize!" He let out a small squeal when he felt the snow hit him; he shivered when he felt it begin to melt and run passed his scarf and down his chest. Looking up, he smiled, it matching the red heads. "I'm cold…"

Kevin pulled him closer to his chest as his smile grew, "Let's go inside and Ill warm you up." He purred, smirking when the ravenette began to redden in embarrassment.

Edd slowly got up and dusted the snow off, he gave a hesitant nod. "S-Sure… I don't want to get sick and possibly miss school so let's go." He held his hand out, prepared to help Kevin up even though he had little to no strength at all.

Kevin chuckled and got up himself, "I don't want you using up energy we can be using later." Giving a wink, he grabbed Edd's hand and led him inside.

The ravenette bit his lip, his cheeks burning hotter. "Y-Yes… O-Of course." Entering his home, he shivered. "Why must it be so chilly today?" He asked softly as he unwrapped his scarf. Unbuttoning his coat, he hung both on the coat rack. Toeing off his shoes, he slipped on his cute bunny slippers.

Kevin followed behind and yawned as he stretched. Skipping the slipper process, he headed up to Edd's room. Plopping down on the bed, he smirked and opened his arms. "Come here, Dork." He ordered with a grin.

Edd blushed heavily and slowly crawled on the bed, biting his lip, he crawled over towards Kevin. Lying down, he snuggled into his chest and yawned. Hearing the T.V click on, he smiled and closed his eyes. "You're pretty warm; you think it would be possible for you to be my personal heater?" He asked with an amused smile.

Kevin gave a matching smile before pulling him close, "Sure, but for a cost of a kiss for each hour of course." He smirked, "And I think I want to collect payment now if you don't mind." He grabbed Edd's chin and tilted his face. "I may have to raise my price though, that's just so you know in advance." Grinning, he lowered down and pressed his lips to Edd's.

Blushing darker, Edd smiled into the kiss, slowly melting into the other's warmth. Knocking Kevin's cap off, he ran his fingers through Kevin's thick, red hair. Pulling on it slightly, he could feel Kevin's tongue pressing against his lips. Allowing entrance, his own tongue decided to dance along, exploring the other's mouth though he had memorized it long ago. Feeling his back hit the bed, the kiss was broke and the two stared at each other. Edd bit his lip as he smiled, "So, does that mean I have you for an hour?"

Kevin smirked and gave him a quick peck, "You have me for the rest of our lives. Though I do expect many more kisses, Dork." He was surprised when Edd suddenly pulled him down, kissing him once more. Bodies pressing hard against each other, they were so into it that they hadn't even heard a knock on the door.

It swung open, Kevin's mother walked in. "Kevin, your dad-" She stood there, a look of confusion slowly formed on her face.

Kevin broke from the kiss and yanked away from the ravenette, he looked at his mother shocked. "Why didn't you knock?!" He asked as his cheeks grew hot. He had told both his parents to never come in his room while Edd was here, if they needed him, they had to knock. He must have not heard it this time. "Now mom, don't freak out… Don't tell dad…"

Edd looked at Kevin and then to his mother, then back to Kevin. "You didn't tell them?" He asked confused. Being together as long as they have, they're just now are finding out?

Kevin's mother blinked and slowly stepped out of the room. Closing the door, she headed down the hallway silently.

Kevin stood up, "I… I need to go fix something. Ill be right back, Dork…." He said before leaving the room quickly.

Edd tilted his head in confusion, what was going to happen now that his parent's found out?

**A/N: So, now the parents know. I wonder how they will react. You will find out next chapter! This story is coming to an end you guys… I'm almost at 30. It may be a little more, who knows. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Are you tired of me saying that? Sorry. Please leave a review. Love you all!**


	28. Roommates

_Roommates_

"What?" Edd said, looking at the red head confused.

Kevin sighed as he lay limpless on Edd's bed, "My dad doesn't want me hanging out with you after school. He wasn't so happy when finding out that his only son was gay. Guess that ruined his vision of his perfect son." Groaning, he shoved his face into the blanket. "It seems that mom agrees with him."

Edd's eyes softened and he placed a caring hand on the others back, "I'm sorry to hear that…" Sighing softly, he pulled away and looked in his lap. "If you want to separate from me to make your parents happy, I understand completely. My parents are rather overjoyed that I have found a partner; the gender doesn't matter to them. So, I do not quite understand how you feel about this situation but I'll understand no matter what."

Kevin sat up and looked over at him, a smirk formed. "After everything we've been through? I don't think so, you're not slipping through my fingers, and I got a strong grip on you this time." Wrapping an arm around the ravenette, he pulled him close. "I'm 18 years, I'm an adult. I make my own decisions. If I want to date a guy, I'm going to freaking date a guy!"

Edd blushed, "Did you tell him that?" He asked, raising a brow.

Kevin gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the thing though… I did tell him. He wasn't too happy about it and well… I may need a place to stay for just a few days…" He explained, his words getting softer as each word passed through his lips.

Edd's eyes widened, "They kicked you out?! What on earth! How terrible! Of course you can stay here, stay as long as you need."

Kevin smiled, "I'm 18 anyway, it would have happened sooner or later. Luckily I have you, Dork." He placed his lips on Edd's forehead and pulled away. Lying on his back, he smirked. "Let's have sex."

Edd gasped and blushed darkly, "Excuse me?" He questioned, pulling away from the amused Kevin. "Let's not get straight to the point like that, say it more… non straight…" He pursed his lips, "You have me so embarrassed that I can't even think of a correct term to describe it."

Kevin grabbed him and pulled him down. "Let's have nice, hot, rough sex, Dork." His smirk grew when Edd squirmed. "I know you want to, you can't fool me!"

Edd pressed his face into Kevin's chest, not wanting to give the other any entertainment from his embarrassment. Clutching the fabric of Kevin's shirt, he bit his lip. "Silence yourself… refrain from such talk." Looking up, he made contact with Kevin's emerald eyes. He couldn't look away; he knew he had to though. If not, he'd be sure to give Kevin exactly what he wanted.

Kevin smirked and pulled Edd's hat off, surprised that the other didn't even react. Placing his hand on the messy waves and curls, he played with the strands. "You know… it's not that bad of an idea…"

Edd pouted, "No thank you. I must catch up on my studies." Sitting up, he blushed when looking down at him. "When on earth did I get on top of you?" He questioned, was he really that hypnotized by this other male? He paused when feeling something underneath him, "Kevin Barr, do you really have an erection? We have not even done anything!" He smiled and shook his head.

Kevin blushed lightly, "I can't help myself, and you're too cute! Come on Dork… Help me out a little…"

Edd smirked and crawled off of him, "Have fun taking care of that. Make sure to clean up your mess." Grabbing his messenger bag, he sent a larger smirk Kevin's way before leaving the bedroom. It wasn't until ten or twenty minutes later when Kevin stepped into the kitchen as Edd flipped through his book. "I thought you'd last a bit longer…" He mumbled as he scribbled down a few notes down.

Kevin frowned as he collapsed on the couch, "That was totally harsh dude. Freakin' blueballin' me…" He grumbled, earning a laugh from the other. He then smirked, "But it's okay. I was able to get off pretty nicely thanks to that hat of yours."

Edd gasped and looked at him, "You better be joking!" He stood, his book falling to the floor. Rushing to his room, he heard Kevin's laughter filling the house. Entering his room, his eyes scanned everywhere until he spotted his hat still on the bed. Biting his lip, he picked it up to examine the damage done. His brows rose when seeing nothing though. Hearing a chuckle behind him, a blush formed when two arms wrapped around his frame. "That was not nice… You had me quite worried." He mumbled as his eyes closed.

"Making me relieve myself all by myself wasn't nice either so we're even it seems." Kevin grinned and rested his chin on Edd's shoulder. "Though I do like you without your hat, I wouldn't do such thing to something you love so much." He grinned and pecked the ravenette's cheek. "You mad at me?" He asked.

Edd sighed and pulled his hat on, "I'm never mad at you, Kevin. I love you too much to get mad." He smiled and turned to lightly kiss the other. "Maybe I'll help next time." Pulling away from the other's hold, he crawled into bed and covered up. "Let's go to bed, it's getting quite late." Turning off the lamp next to his bed, he closed his eyes as he felt the bed moved from Kevin's added on weight. Closing his eyes, a new smile formed. Without Kevin, his life would be so boring, dull. Kevin brought humor, though it was slightly disgusting humor, he was glad to have it.

"Night, Dork." Kevin yawned before rolling on his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he sighed. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. I'll probably be so annoying to you by the end of the week." He chuckled. "But, I guess we get to spend even more time together now, right?" Glancing over, his eyes softened when seeing that Edd had already been snoozing away. Smiling, he pulled Edd's hat off and set it down on the nightstand. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with the same smile on his face.

**A/N: Yay! Happy time! Wooooh! Yeah, can't think of anything to say. Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading until chapter 28 and please leave a review!**


	29. Birthday

_Birthday_

"He's always glaring at me…" Jeremy mumbled as he stared at Kevin from the small window. "I just can't seem to understand why. I have done nothing wrong to him…"

Edd clipped on an order, "Nothing besides attempting to flirt with me on the job. There was that one time you tried to kiss me in your car… You also stole my hat, which really made him angry. So, if you think that is nothing, then yes, you did nothing wrong." Edd explained as he tossed an old order in the trash.

"Well, I flirt with everyone so I see nothing wrong with that. I only tried to kiss you because you looked very cute so I couldn't help myself. I stole your hat because I was curious what was underneath. Messy hair fits you well, makes you look adorable," he shrugged and waved to the red head. Frowning when he received a rather rude hand gesture, he looked back at the ravenette. "You didn't come for cocoa either, made me sad."

"I was rather busy, my apologizes." Edd mumbled, scribbling down some things and scratching others out. "Kevin has my schedule rather packed and he thinks that if we do anything together again, he should be at my side. I agree with him as well."

Jeremy groaned, "But he's so… boring. All he does is just stare out that stupid window and work on stupid school stuff. You should really try me out, I am fun. Like, really fun." Smiling, he glanced back at the other cook. "Isn't that right, William?"

The large cook frowned, "I was thinking annoying." He grunted as he scooped ice cream.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "He just hasn't had a good time yet." He whispered with a grin. "Or, maybe he's just too old… either way, I'm fun."

Edd gave a nod, "I'm sure you are." He turned, "I'm going on my break." He called to the other cook and walked over to Kevin. Taking a seat, he smiled. "I think you are making Jeremy uncomfortable."

Kevin tore his eyes from the brunette and huffed, "Good. I'm going to make sure none of that shit happens again. He can find someone else to prey on. You're mine, no one else's, got that?" He huffed with a light blush.

Edd smiled and nodded, "Understood." Giggling softly, he glanced out of the window. "How's thing's with your parents?" He questioned, knowing that it was already day four of him staying at his house. "Have they considered accepting me yet?"

Kevin sighed, "No, not yet. Mom called me to make sure I was alright but Dad's still angry." He shrugged, "Ill give them as long as they need, hopefully they'll come to an acceptance." Blowing a strand of red hair out of his face, he smiled. "What about your parents? Any word from them?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edd smiled, "Father is quite proud of me that I've managed to keep a job like this for as long as I have. Mother wants to meet you, they might show up sometime. Hopefully, I really do want you to meet them; it will be so much fun." He grinned and clasped his hands together. "So, I've heard about Nazz and Marie's relationship. Can you believe that the two hit off?" He asked, wanting to bring more into their conversation.

Kevin pursed his lips, "To think the girl that I thought I was in utterly love with for my entire middle school life liked chicks makes me sad. To think I wasted my love for her when I should have paid more attention to the people around me, like you." He reached over and grabbed Edd's hand before giving it a small squeeze. "I'm not going to want to change anything though because I am happy where I am now, with you." Smiling, he pulled away and glanced out of the window. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something. Your birthday's coming up, isn't it? What do you want?"

Edd blushed lightly, "It is coming up, isn't it?" He looked at the table, his cheeks burned brighter. "I want to celebrate it with someone other than myself. I think that will be sufficient enough." He gave a small shrug; it would be the first birthday in a long time that someone would actually be there. His parents were always busy with work, he understood completely.

Kevin looked over at his confused, "That's it? There has to be something else… don't you want a gift? I can buy whatever you want." He said with a smile.

Edd shook his head, "I don't care too much about gifts. Thank you for the consideration but I don't want you to waste your money on me. I have everything I could possibly ask for." He sat back in his seat and yawned, "Sleep sound's lovely though, I am quite exhausted from last night's activities. You really know how to please a man."

Kevin groaned, "Shut up, Dork. You make it sound like we had sex, it was a damn game of chess. And before you say anything, I let you win those five times." He huffed and sat back. "When can we have sex? It's been like, three days."

Edd let out a giggle, "I think you are addicted Kevin." He then sighed, "It does hurt so I'm not fond of doing it every night." He then grinned, "While I was over at Nazz's house, we talked and she allowed me to borrow something quite interesting that I think you'll like. I just hope she doesn't want it back." He gave a nervous chuckle. "But that is for tonight. Thanks to it being Friday, you can keep me up as long as you need!" He then blushed at his sudden excitement and loudness, his hand covered his lips. "You'll just have to wait and find out." He grinned.

**A/N: As do you readers. And let me tell you, next chapter is nice. I wrote it before I wrote this one lol. So weird. Anyway, what do you guys think he borrowed? I'll give a cybercookie to whoever gets it right. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review! **


	30. Cheer For Me

**A/N: Well, many of you were close lol. So for participating, a cybercookie for everyone! Enjoy this!**

_Cheer For Me_

Edd was currently a blushing mess; he couldn't believe he was doing this. At first, he was very excited to try this out since they had yet to do something like this, but not, he felt like he looked stupid. He bit his lip, looking down at the cheerleading uniform he was wearing. Thanks to his thin, weak frame, it fit pretty well. He had even willingly ditched his hat; he felt so uncomfortable right now. "I-I hope Nazz knows what we'll be doing in full extent. Do you think she'll get angry when she finds out?" He gasped when his back roughly hit Kevin's bed; the skirt he wore did little to nothing for covering up what he had underneath so he immediately closed his legs.

Kevin crawled on top of him and looked down into the other's blue orbs; he felt if he stared too long, he'd easily drown in them. "Who cares?" He asked with a smirk, "We may need to borrow this more than once though." Grabbing the edge of the skirt, he lifted it up much to Edd's embarrassment. He had to hold his grin back as he looked at a pair of white, lacey panties. "I totally owe her one…" He mumbled softly to himself.

Edd turned his head away and tried to push the skirt down, "Don't stare…" He groaned, his face slowly burning hotter and hotter as time passed. Feeling his legs being forced open, he bit his lip as he felt Kevin press hard against him. Closing his eyes, he let out a small moan when feeling Kevin's tongue leave a trail down his neck. "K-Kevin..."

Kevin smirked and lightly bit down on the sensitive skin; he then kissed and licked at the mark before making another next to it. His hands slid to the bottom hem of the top Edd was wearing before pushing it up towards his chin. "What is it, Dork?" He asked with an amused smirk. He then pressed his lips to Edd's bare chest, kissing and marking it like he had his neck.

Edd squirmed slightly, most of the heat rushing down to the lower part of his body. His chest pushed outward slightly as Kevin continued his onslaught of kisses and such. "I love you…"

Kevin lifted off of him and smiled softly, "I love you too." He leaned in a lightly kissed the other, feeling the other shiver as his hands slowly slid downwards. He broke the kiss and grinned, "I hope she doesn't want that underwear back, they'll probably be ruined by the end of this." One of his hands rested on the bulge, Kevin raised a brow. "Hard already?"

Edd pursed his lips, "How is it possible not to be after all that you just did…" He let out a small moan as Kevin ran his thumb down his hardened member. His hips moved upward unconsciously, wanting the action to be repeated. Edd couldn't believe that such little things were making him feel as good as he was, he was happy Kevin was the person who was making him feel this way.

Kevin chuckled and pulled away so he could take his own shirt off; he threw it to the floor. Undoing his belt and then pants, he pushed them down enough so the just hung at his hips. His eyes lowered to the stockings the ravenette was wearing, "She really went all out…" He mumbled to himself, he grabbed the end of one and slowly pulled it off, tossing it over by his shirt. Grabbing his ankle, he smirked. "You should see how red you are, Dork. It's cute." He pressed his lips to the start of his ankle and began travelling downwards.

Edd inhaled sharply as he felt each hot kiss come closer and closer to the skirt, a groan slipped out. Eyes closing slightly, he watched Kevin pull away and do the same to the other stocking. Biting his lip, he watched Kevin pull at the skirt again, lifting it up and grabbing the lacey panties. Helping the red head take them off, he watched the white fabric go flying.

Kevin smiled, "You should come to some of my games wearing this, I'm sure you'd be a great cheerleader." Leaning over Edd, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his dresser. He moved back and opened Edd's legs wider before pouring some of the contents in the bottle onto his hand. "This'll be cold," He warned before pressing one of his covered digits into Edd.

"Aren't you going to take off the skirt?" Edd asked weakly, his legs slowly beginning to shake as he had to hold them up. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly when feeling Kevin push in another finger. "Won't it get in the way?"

Kevin shrugged, "I want it on." Bending down, he pressed his lips to the others so he couldn't say anything else. His fingers pumped their way inside of him faster, his fingers spreading to stretch him out to make it easier in the close future.

"Kevin… Wait…" Edd pulled away and slowly rolled over, getting on his hands and knees. He looked back with a dark blush, "L-Let's try it this way… We haven't tried this position in a while…"

Kevin blushed and swallowed hard, he gave a nod. "Sure, Dork. If that's what you want…" Getting on his knees behind him, he lifted up the skirt once more and opened Edd's more. Positioning himself, he held his breath as he covered his shaft in the cool lube. "I hope you're ready…" It did feel weird with Edd being dressed in this type of clothing but it was a good weird. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed the tip in. Moments passed as Kevin made sure to not hurt Edd as he pushed the rest of him inside. Edd had said it was painful at first still so he wanted to be careful.

Edd's fingers clutched the blanket underneath him, "You can go faster than that…" His eyes closed as he felt Kevin slid out before pushing right back in, he bit his lip hard. Feeling Kevin's fingers begin to dig into his hips, his thrusts beginning to find a rhythm, it felt good in its own way. He groaned as he felt the skirt rubbing against his own hardened member each time he moved with a thrust.

Kevin's brows furrowed as he concentrated on each thrust, he grunted softly before a moan slipped passed his lips. Once he knew he had a good rhythm, he reached around and gripped Edd, a smirk formed when he heard the other suck in air. Leaning on top of him, his lips pressed against Edd's ear. His wrist flicked back, a grin began to spread across his face as soon a moan came from Edd.

Edd panted, his hips pushing against Kevin's each time he pressed harder into him. They also moved forward when Kevin gripped him, pumping him just at the right speeds. Kevin knew his body better than he did himself, he wasn't complaining. A gasp escaped passed his lips when Kevin bit down onto his neck. "Y-You sure do like marking me all up, don't you?"

Kevin let out a small chuckle, "Of… course, Dork. It's so fucktards like that damn Jeremy know you're not as available as they think. You're mine and mine only." His grip tightened and he began pumping faster, satisfied by Edd's louder moans. "You better last, Dork…"

Edd bit his lip, how was he suppose to when Kevin was doing everything right? He was touching the right places, saying things he wanted to hear… He didn't know how long he could last like this. All he knew was that he was feeling great right now. His skin tingles, his arms shook lightly as he tried to keep himself up. "I-If I do, I wish to apologize beforehand then…"

Kevin frowned, "Don't talk like that." He let go and pulled away, currently just thrusting, wanting to help him try to last as long as himself. His hands slid from his hips to his thighs, gripping them, he lifted Edd up and began thrusting faster.

Edd's eyes widened, his back arched. Wherever Kevin was hitting, it was the right place. Crying out, he gasped when his arms suddenly gave out. Face hitting the blankets, he panted heavily, the updated position only making this feel even greater. Pulling at his own hair, he could feel the sweat pouring off of him as he tightened around Kevin.

Kevin groaned at the sudden tightness causing him to thrust harder, he growled lowly. Flipping Edd onto his back, he lifted one of Edd's legs so it rest on his shoulder. "Fuck…" He hissed as he felt himself getting close.

Edd's body was on fire, his eyes wanted to roll back into his head. There was no word to describe how good he was feeling. Hand's sliding down to his shaft; he wrapped his fingers around himself and began pumping. Head stretching back, his stomach clenched tight. Moaning out loudly, he felt his release come, it hitting his chest and part of the skirt. Going all limp noodle, his eyes slid closed as Kevin continued, a tired smile covering his lips.

Kevin gave one last grunt before his head shot back, groaning Edd's name out as he released all that he had. Riding out his orgasm, he then collapsed down next to Edd. "Holy shit… That was amazing." He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It took a minute for him to catch his breath. "Damn…" He glanced over with a large grin. "How does a second round sound?"

Edd blushed heavily, he didn't know if he could last another. Then again, it did seem fun. A small smile formed and he nodded, it wasn't long before Kevin pounced on him.

It was then they had hot, steamy sex for hours at end. :D

**A/N: Oh gawsh, I feel like a creep for thinking this up. Anyway, next chapter is going to be the last. I can't end the story without having Elizabeth and Howard in here. If you know who they are from my previous stories, then you know who's gonna be in it lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. Were almost at 200 you guys!**


	31. Best Birthday Wishes

_Best Birthday Wishes_

Kevin blushed lightly as he looked down at the woman who looked almost identical to his dork, she had him in such a tight embrace, and he didn't really know what to do. "Is she your sister or something?" He whispered over to Edd, the other's expression as shocked as his.

Edd smiled, "Mother, Father, you were able to make it I see." Once his mother was finished hugging Kevin, she then attacked him with motherly kisses. "I missed you too, Mother." He let out a giggle before pulling away.

The woman grinned and giggled, "I'm sorry but it's been a while since I've seen you. My baby's an adult now!" She then glanced over at Kevin, "You've even managed to reel in a cutie, my son's learned so much from me!" She then held her hand out to Kevin, "My name is Elizabeth, I am his mother, not sister. Though that is a compliment, nice to know I still appear young even though my age begs to differ." She let out a rich filled laugh before grabbing her husband's hand. "This is Howard, say hi."

The man grunted and looked away; he wore a frown on his lips.

Edd chuckled, "He's not too fond that I'm dating someone, he thinks it'll distract me in life." He shrugged and looked down as his blush grew.

Kevin smiled as he grabbed Edd's hand, "Well, I'm glad I finally got to meet you two. After six months of dating your son, I was wondering when I'd get this chance." Giving Edd's hand a squeeze, he lightly pulled him closer. He actually didn't expect to meet them seeing they were never around much.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together, "I think we should cook a good meal and all sit down so we can eat together." She nodded, "I know I have a cooking book somewhere…" She then rushed off towards the kitchen.

Howard watched her vanish before finally cracking a smile, "Just a fair warning boys, I hope you have an iron stomach." He let out a laugh before following behind his wife, heading to the kitchen.

Edd smiled softly as he watched the two leave. "I'm glad they came… they're getting along so well. Probably for me though." When seeing Kevin's confused expression, he sighed. "They plan on divorcing each other, I guess their jobs took over their love lives or something." Taking a seat on the couch, he held onto a weak smile. "I guess if I had a birthday wish for them, it would be for us to be a normal, happy family like we use to be when I was a young child."

Kevin sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry you have to go through stuff like this, I'd like to tell you that I know what you're going through, but I don't. But what I can tell you is that I will make sure to give you as much attention or love or whatever it is you want." He pressed his lips to Edd's temple. "Now smile birthday boy, you look nicer that way. Or do I need to give you your birthday spankings?"

Edd blushed before stuffing his face into Kevin's chest, "T-That will not be necessary… I'll smile." Pulling away, he gave a gapped toothy grin along with reddened cheeks.

Kevin smiled before caressing the other's face, "You really are cute, you know that?" Pecking his lips, he relaxed in his seat. "So, I was thinking… I saw that there was some science guy giving a talk about some science stuff…" He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't too smart when it came to things like that. "I was thinking that we could go see him for your birthday…"

Edd grinned, "Really?! That sounds like a blast! I wonder who he is… What will he talk about? Oh my, now you have me all excited, when can we go? Soon? Can we go soon?" He said, excitement covering his face.

Kevin let out a chuckle, he was just like a puppy who wanted to go out and play. "We can after you get done hanging out with your parents. You haven't seen them in a while so have as much fun as you can, got it, Dork?"

Edd nodded before suddenly wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you…" He whispered softly.

Kevin blushed lightly and returned the hug, "Anything for you, Double D…" The two stayed like that until there was an awkward cough.

Howard adjusted his tie and looked away, "It seems Elizabeth has decided on getting take out… How does Chinese sound?" In the back, Elizabeth could be heard fussing over something like dropping something and it being all over.

Edd pulled away and blushed, "Chinese is good." He stood and looked down at Kevin. "I'm going to go help her clean up."Bending down, he lightly pressed his lips to Kevin's. "Best birthday ever…"

Kevin watched him leave with a smile of his own. "You're welcome, Dork…"

**A/N: I think this is the best ending I could give this. Thank you all so much for going on this voyage with me. I have some bad news you guys. This will probably be my last story in this fandom for a while. I'm out of idea's but I'm always open for requests. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review. I love you all.**


End file.
